Hating the Truth
by urgurlgabsta
Summary: Sequel to THE TRUTH BEHIND HATE! What ever happend when Dana had to move? Will she ever see Logan again? And who else will come into her life? Read and review to find out!
1. where is she now?

**Dana's view**

I looked out of my window, wondering what everyone back at home was up too. It had been exactly 1 year, two months, and seven days since I had left PCA, and I wasn't having a very good time. My grades were wonderful, I had plenty of friends, but it wasn't like it use to be. Just bein able to go to the beach and get away from everyone and everything was no longer an option.

I was a Junior now, and I was plannin on vsitin PCA for spring break. I hadn't tlaked to anyone from there in a long time. I really did want to stay, but my parents wren't too ahppy with that decision, and two days after I ran out of the plane, I was on another one on my way to Paris. At first, I kept in really good contact with everyone at PCA. Mainly Zoey, Nicole, Michael, Sawyer, Ruth, and Chase. Logan moved away with his parents to Hawii the last I knew. It's weird how that longer you're away from someone, you really feel the distance. I gradualy quit hearing from them, and eventually, I didn't really hear from any of them.

I had lived in Paris for a while now, and the only thing that I could understand of the lanuge was how to say, hello, thank you, how are you, and many insults that I had picked up from my crazy roomate. Her name is Brigget, and eventhough she's probably one of the most phsyco females that I've ever met in my life, she's a lot like me in some ways. She's really short with this really cool looking strawberry blonde hair, which she ALWAYS wears down becasue she said that wearing it any other way makes her head look to big. Her eyes are green, and her favorite color is pink. She's definatly pretty girly which is kind of the opposite of me. she's never touched a basketball in her life and she LOVES chocolate. Fashion is her specialty, although she admits that I've got it goin on in that department. The only thing that she's changed about me and my personal additude is going to get my nails done. It's really crazy becuase her and this one guy named Brandon have the same thing goin on right now that me and Logan had my first year at PCA. They both love to hate eachother. Brandon is way taller than her and likes to call Brig. hunny, sweat cakes, toosh, and shorty. Brown bushy hair, you know one of those typical england hotties, and he had big brown eyes.

Brandon and Brigget are probably my closest friends here. I must say that I think that that's probabgly due to the fact that we are the only three at this school, other than the teachers, that speak much English. There are plenty of other people that I talk to though.

"Come on big head! We are so gonna be late if you don't get your head out of the clouds!" Briggest told me as she grabbed my arm. On my way out of the door, I grabbed my snow white coat and followed Brigget.

"Okay, so you rush me to get to class, and then we end up bein 15 minutes early." I told Brigget.

"Look I know! I just wanted you see the new student!" she told me as she pointed to this really really hot guy. He had on a dark blue turtle neck shirt. He actually looked a lot like Nick, but I knew that it wasn't him. I mean, how could it be him?

"How did you know that he was gonna be here?" I questioned her.

"Don't forget that my mom works in the office, I always know these things." she explained. I rolled my eyes at her, but she was tellin the truth.

"Dana, is that you?" the guy questioned me.

"Who wants to know?" Brigget quesitoned him.

"She should know. I mean, I really don't look that diffrent." he responded.

"Nick...is that you?" I questioned the guy.


	2. So it is you

"Dana, is that you?" the guy questioned me.

"Who wants to know?" Brigget quesitoned him.

"She should know. I mean, I really don't look that diffrent." he responded.

"Nick...is that you?" I questioned the guy.

"Who wants to know?" he questioned me.

"Oh my god...how are you?" I asked him as I walked over twords him. Brigget followed me and left her mouth wide open.

"I should ask you the same question. I mean, no one's heard from you in a long time." he said.

"I'm doin pretty good. Aside from not bein able to understand the language." I explained.

"Me too. Aside from the fact that I had to leave PCA." he said.

"Speakin of that, what are you doin here?" I questioned him.

"Well...I know it's really late in the year to be commin, but the gave me a scholarship to come early, so I came. I didn't even know that this is where you came. I'm really glad that you are though." he told me.

I smiled as I looked at him. Seein Nick really brought back the feelings that I had for him.

"Mr.Giacanna, we need you to come in the office to get your sceduel." the dean told him.

"Alright, well hopefully I have this class, and a few more with you." he told me as he gave me a hug and left. "Oh it was nice meetin you..."

"Brigget." she told him.

"Brigget." he finished as he left.

"Oh my god, you know him?" she questioend me.

"Yup, he went to my old school."

"So what was up with the...looks that you two were givin eachother?" she questioned me.

"Well...we kinda use to go out until I fell for Logan, and I don't know what looks you are talkin about."

"You still like him don't you?" she questioned me.

"No...it's been a long time since I've liked Nick." I told her. I was lying. Eventhough, I really did like Logan, I hadn't taked to him in a really long time, and Nick was here, and I was startin to get those old feelings back. Eventhough all I really did was talk to him.

"Why are you lyin to me like I'm not your best friend or somethin? I know when you like a guy." she told me. I just started to laugh at her. "Yeah, that's exactly what I thought." she told me.

"Shut up." I told her jokinly.

We went ahead and took our seats becuase class was gonna start in about 5 minutes. Me and Brig sat by eachother.

It was only a a couple minutes after class had started when Nick walked in. He lucked out and got the class that he wanted.

"Alright class, we have a new student today. He's from Florida, and we need to get him a seat. Does anyone have an emtpy chair next to them?" the teacher questioned us. Everyone looked around, but there really wasn't anywhere for him to sit.

"He can have my seat." Brigget said as she stould up. I was gonna kill her. She looked at me and smiled at me.

"Is that alright with you ms.Cruz?" the teacher questioned me.

"Umm...yeah that's fine." I answered. I mean, I wasn't gonna say no.

"Alright Nck you can take Brigget's old seat, and Brigget you can pull up a chair next to Brandon." Brigget's mouth dropped as she looked back at me. I was tryin not to laugh at her, and then I shrugged my shoulders. She rolled her eyes at me as she sat down in her chair. Nick came and sat down by me.

"That's a nice friend you've got there." Nick whispered to me as she teacher went on with the lesson.

"Why do say that?" I questioned him.

"Becuase she new that I wanted to sit by you, and then she let me." he said.

"How did she know that YOU wanted to sit by ME without someone tellin her?" I questioned him a little louder than we were speakin.

"I don't know. Maybe she could just tell." he told me once again in a whispering voice.

"Okay?" i said in disbelife.

"Do you have something that you'd like to share with the class Ms.Cruz?" the teacher questioned me. I swear my first hour was the worste. Mostly because the teacher hated me. I got like a 100 in her class, but she still managed to hate me.

"No sorry bout that." I responded. She continued with her lesson. Brgget looked back and laughed at me.

After class I walked with Nick to our next class. Turns out we had the first five hours and lunch together. I thought that was pretty cool becuase now I had someone other than the same people to talk to.

"So, how fast to you get use to the cold weather and the wno?" Nick questioned me.

"You don't." I told him. He laughed at me.

"It can't be that bad." he told me.

"You know, it's not that bad, but its just diffrent." I told him.

"I heard that the first snow fall is beautiful and romantic."

"I haven't ever thought of it that way. Probably becuase I haven't had anyone really to tihk of in that way here. I don't know what beautiful and romantic is anymore. I just know about school. You know I've been here for over a year now, and I still haven't been site-seein yet. Brigget is always say that she'll take me, but she hasn't yet." I said.

"Maybe me, you Brigget, and that Brandon character need to go then." he told me.

"Brandon?" I questioned him as we got to the classroom.

"Yeah Brandon. Do you got a problem with that?" he questioned me.

"No I don't, but Brig is gonna freak." I told him. "You know I'm goin back durnin spring break." I said changin the subject.

"To PCA?" he asked.

"Yeah." I responded.

"You know everyone was really dissapointed when you didn't come back for spring fling." he told me.

"Yeah I know, that's when I still talked to all of them." I told him.

"Logan's really tore up know." Nick said.

"I thought he moved away from PCA."

"No, his parents moved, he's stayin with Sawyer's family because he dind't want to leave." Nick explained.

"So...he finally stould up to his parents?" I questioned.

"Yeah...he did."

"I haven't heard, or talked to him in so long that it's crazy." I said to Nick right before class began.

The rest of the day was pretty cool. I just sat there and let Nick know about everything that was goin on these days as did he. It was nice to have a change. It was also wierd thught to hear that Logan was still at PCA. I mean, wouldn't he still call me and stuff? I don't know. And what did Nick mean about Logan bein tore up? I don't know, but when I go back, I'm plannin on findin an answer to all of my questions.

You know beisdes my friends, and Logan, the thing that I miss the most about PCA is basketball. All fo the sports for that matter. We really don't have any here other than lacross, and lets just say that I'm not a lacross type of girl. I loved playin basketball. I'd have to say that it had probably been at least a year since I picked one up.

"Wow, so this is your place?" Nick questioned me as I showed him me and Brigget's room.

"I know the rooms are even better than PCA's." I told him. "Have you even seen your room yet?" I asked him with sudden entrest.

"No actually I haven't. Umm...somebody took my stuff into my room and I havne't went to go and see it yet." he said.

"Well I would go with you to see it, but I'm really packed with homework." I said to him truthfully.

"No that's fine. I'm a big boy, I can go and meet my roomates all by myself mommy." he said. I started laughin.

"Alright." I responded. I was just recovering over laughin.

"Do you think that you would want to go to dinner or somethin. You'll have to pick the place becasue I have no idea where to go." he explained to me.

"Yeah, I think that would be alright." I told him.

"Cool." he said as he left.

I took a deep breath as soon as I saw him, but I wasn't sure about dinner. I made it soundlike I was sure, but I really wasn't. I mean, no matter how much I tried to just think about Nick my mind drifted back to Logan. I was so glad that Logan hadn't left, but what Nick said about Logan not doin so well worried me a lot. I really wanted to find out more, but I didn't want Nick to think that I was just using him to hear about Logan. But was that what I was really doin? Is that why I was so suddenly attracted to Nick? Or was it actually that old flame burnin again? Nah! There was no way that was the case. I mean...I don't know what I mean. I guess I was just gonna have to wait and find out.


	3. a mani and a pedi

"Cool." he said as he left.

I took a deep breath as soon as I saw him, but I wasn't sure about dinner. I made it soundlike I was sure, but I really wasn't. I mean, no matter how much I tried to just think about Nick my mind drifted back to Logan. I was so glad that Logan hadn't left, but what Nick said about Logan not doin so well worried me a lot. I really wanted to find out more, but I didn't want Nick to think that I was just using him to hear about Logan. But was that what I was really doin? Is that why I was so suddenly attracted to Nick? Or was it actually that old flame burnin again? Nah! There was no way that was the case. I mean...I don't know what I mean. I guess I was just gonna have to wait and find out.

"So...were did Mr.Man go?" Brigget questioned me as she walked through the door.

"Who are you talkin about?" I questioned her.

"What do you mean who am I talkin about? I'm talkin about Nick." she said.

"How do you know that he was here?" I questioned her.

"I didn't, I just had a little feelin." she told me.

"Oh." I responded.

"So where did he go?" she questioned me.

"To see his place."

"So...what happend while he was here?" she questioned me.

"Nothin much." I responded. Brigget just looked at me as if she knew that I was lyin. "Okay, we're gonna go out to eat dinner one of these commin up days." I told her.

"That's not bad. So were all of the guys at your old school as cute as him?" she questioned me.

I started to blush a little bit, and then she started crackin up.

"Not all of them, but all of the guys that I ever liked were." I explained to her.

"So what about Logan?" she questioned me.

"What about him? You want to know what I found out about him today?" I questioned her. "I found out that he never really left PCA. Nick tried to make the excuse that he wasn't doin so good once his parents left him, but I don't think that's a good enough excuse if he really liked me. I mean, he should have been able to to talk to me about it." I told her as I began packing stuff into my suitcase.

"I think that when you go, you should make sure that it's not a good enough excuse. I mean, I remeber when you first got here and Logan was all that you ever talked about. And then once you told me you and Logan's story, and how you guys just kinda...fell in love, it was amazing." she told me. I rolled my eyes because she was making my life sound like a cheesy love story.

"Look, I know that our little "story" was like a movie, but I also think that life sucks, and things happen, so of course I'm gonna find out what's bothering him and see how far..."off" he is, but only becuase I _love _him. I mean between him and Nick, they're the only guys that I've ever truly...well I don't really want to go there." I finished.

"Don't worry about it girl." seh told me as she began helping me fold my clothes. "Why are you packing to early?" she questioned me.

"That way I don't have to do it later. Plus if you notice, the clothes that I'm packing are shorts and things like that, I don't need these kinds of clothes while I'm here because it's never hot here." I expained to her.

"Oh okay, well I'm gonna help you, and if you and Logan do work out, I got dibs on Nick." she told me. Then we both just started alughin.

"I know it may be funny and all, but you don't get Nick." I told her with a more serious tone.

"Why not?" she questioned me in a whinny tone.

"becasue he's all mine until Logan finds a way to prove me wrong." I expalined. She looked at me confused. "I'm just joking, he's all yours if me and Logan work out, but until then please don't..."

"You don't need to say anymore. I understand."

"Thanks." I told her as I gave her a hug.

"So when are you leaving again?" she questioned me.

"Next week, why?" I questioned her.

"I was just askin." she told me.

"I was kinda thinkin about bringing you." I told her.

"What!" she questioned me in disbelife.

"But I don't know if your parents would go along iwth it or not, so yeah." I said to her.

"Belive me they will!" she told me. I really didn't think that she would be that excited about it, but I guess I was wrong.

"Okay okay calm down. All we have to do is ask. My dad alerady bought a few extra tickects incase."

"What do you mean a FEW tickets?" she questioned me.

"Well...I was kidna plannin on bringing Brandon too." Begget looked aty em like she was gonna kill me. "Well I mean, he's my friend too, and I wanted him to mean my old friends."

"Don't you just want to bring Nick instead?" she questioned me.

"No because of Logan, plus, I already invited Brandon." I told her.

"Why don't you get another ticket to bring Nick, I do't think that he would appriciate you bringing us and not him." she said to me.

"I don't know about all of that, but I'll think about it." I told her.

"Well now that we got that settled" Brigget began. "We have another important issue to attend to" she told me.

"What?" I questioned her as I continued packing my stuff. She threw in a burt-orange tank-top. I picked it up and looked at it as she began to talk.

_Yup." he responded. I had changed into a a burnt orange tank top and a blue jean skirt with burnt orange designs on the back pockets; I had on burnt orange flip-flops also. My hair was wet, and I smelt really good, so you could tell that I had just had a shower._

_"What are you doin in her?" I asked as I brushed my hair._

_"This isn't gonna as easy as I was thinkin is it?" he questioned. I looked at him puzzled. "You and nick." he explained_.

"So that's what we need to go and do." Brigget told me inturupting my thoughts. I put the shirt down. Ever since the beach, I hadn't really thought about how me and Logan ended up well...together. It's really stranged when you think about it. I mean, me and him would have been the last people that I thought would get together. But I was starting to remember why that wasin the first place. I mean, who was he to now call me anymore. That self-centered-egotistical-jerk-Logan. It's horrible becuase I feel like I'm back at square one, and after this year I'm gonna be a senior. I don't even know who I am. Let alone how I'm gona chose what college I'm gonna go to.

"HELLO? Earth to Cruz." Brig said.

"Don't call me that!" I snapped.

"Okay?" she said.

"Sorry, what were you saying?" I questioned her.

"I was just sayin that me and you need to go and get our nails done becuase yours are lookin rought." she told me. I just laughed. Ever since I came here and realized that I'm never gonna play basketball again, I sarted to get my nails done. Out of everything that I didn't use to do, that's probably the MOST dramatic becuase I always refused to go with Nicole and zoey becuase I never wantt to have to complain about breaking a nail. That was actually one of my worste fears. Playing in a huge game and all of the sudden, CRACK! There goes my nail and I'm out of the game. Then the next day I'm getting made fun of for being a sissy.

"Alright that's fine with me. I don't have that much to do anyway." I confuessed.

"Lets go then."

I put my coat on and followed Brig to the door, but right when she opened it she began to laugh.

"What's wrong?" I questioned her.

"Hi do you mind if I talk to..."

"go right on ahead. Dana I'll meet you in the lobby." Brig told me as she left. Once she walked away I could more clearly see that Nick was standing at the door.

"Sorry to enturupt, I din't know that you two were about to go somewhere." he said.

"No problem.: I responded.

"So...where exactly are you guys goin?" he questoined me.

"Nails." I said as I held mine up to him.

"But you never..."

"What's goin on Nick? You tryin to get iwht the hottest girl here so quickly?' Brandon questioned us as he came and put his arms around both of us. I kind of blushed and Nick looked a little nervous.

"So how exactly do you two know eachother?" I asked as I struggled to get from under Brandon's arm.

"Roomates." Nick responded.

"You know when Dana first got here, I tried to get with her, but she wouldn't go out with me becuase she had a boyfriend. Logan I think his name was?" he questioned himself. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure that's what his name was." he answered himself.

"Yeah that's his name." Nick said.

"Wow, she turned you down already? That's got to be a record. The guy that MOST of the girls say is the most popular here tried to go out with her and she told hm that she didn't understand French!" Brandon explained.

"I don't understand French, and he was asking me out?" I questinoed. I mean, we could have worked out that language barrier. I didn't know that he was asking me out. The guy is HOTT! Okay I've got to compose myself. I don't have a boyfirend now, but I did at the time anyway which ment that I would have said now anyways.

Brandon began laughing at me. "I can't belive that you coulnd't tell that he was asking you out." he managed to choke out whle he continued to laugh. "He got all romantic and did the whole candle lighting and everything. He gave you a single red rose. All kinds of stuff." Brandon said and then he started to laugh agian.

"Shut up." I said in defeat.

"Okay, I said that I would give you guys a minute you're takin way to long." Briggett said as she came out of the elevator. "Who said that you could stand outside of my door?" Brig questioned. She was obiously talkin to Brandon.

"You did hunny, don't you remeber?" he questioned her.

"No I don't." sh responded very quickly. Nick began to laugh at the two.

"Well, I don't know about you people, but I've got somewhere to be before tehy close, so I think you're just gonna have to argue n your own." I told everone.

"I think I'm gonna come with you." Nick told me.

"To go and get my nails done?" I questioned him.

"Yeah. Do you got a problem with that?" he questioned me.

"Not unless you want me to have one." I responded. He just laughed at me as we walked down the hall.

"So...how are you doin?" he questioned me.

" I'm pretty sure that we covered that question earlier." I said sarcastically.

"I'm sure we did to, but I don't think you told me the whole truth. I think you're kinda tore up about Logan." he said. I will admit that he kinda caught me off gaurd, that's why I stayed scielent. "I thought so." he responded.

"I don't know, I mean, you know what happend and then I get here thinking that were gunna try to make it work, and we barely last half a year. I still thought that he had moved!"

"Well, you probably should try to talk to him when you go." Nick commented. I couldn't belive that he had said that. I mean, I know that it's been a little while since me and Nick went out, but the whole reason that we broke up was because of Logan. "I know that you're probably surprised that I, out of all people, would want you to talk to him," what does Nick read minds now? " but I care about you enough to let you go if that's what will make you happy." he finished. See now he had to know that that was just the right thing to say.

"Well...i appretiate that, but to tell you the truth, I really don't know what I want." I responded honestly.

"You want him." he said with a sort of...distant took in his eyes.

"Quit following me!" brigget said to Brandon as they walked out of the building.

"I'm not following, I'm escorting." he told her.

"More like stalking!" she told him.

"Only for you baby." he told her with a smirk on his face.

"C'mon Dana lets leave before something tragic happens to Brandon." she told him.

"Yeah you wouldn't want everyone to see you express your love for me rigth her huh? We better wait until it's more private!" he told her.

Brigget ignored him. She came up to me and wrapped her arm around mine. She complete ignored the fact that me and Nick had just been talking, and she took me with her. Nick and Brandon just followed behind us, talking together.

"Look at that, right in time!" Brig exclaimed as we got to the nail place. I laughed at her and looked back at Nick and Brandon. 'What could they be talking about?' i questioned myself.

"I can't belive that you drug me all of the way out here Brig baby," Brandon said running up to Brigget. Nick stayed behind. I let Brigget and Brandon go in as I waited for Nick.

"God, thoughs two act just like you and...nevermind." he finished.

"Logan?" I questioned him as I held open the door for him.

"Yeah." he said as he took the door handle and allowed me to go first. I smiled at him as I walked through the door.

"Dana...what are we getting?" she questioned me.

"Umm...I just want a mani, and a pedi." I told her.

"Okay...so, she wants that, and I would like a french manicaure...and I think I'll take a pedi also." she said while talking to La'tayna.

"Okay cool. So...Dana I'll take you and Brigget...umm...you should go over to Todd." she said as she pointed the completly gourgeous guy with an empty chair.

I could feel Nick lean over to my ear. "That's the real reason that you come to get your nails done, huh?" he wispered.

I laughed at his comment.

"Well...a veiw doesn't hurt." I responded to him as we followed La' tyana over her chair. I took off my flipflops and sat down in the chair.

"So introduce me to your new friend." La'Tayna said to me while looking at Nick, who was looking at some sort of oddly-shaped toe nail clippers. I laughed when I looked at him.

"Well...his name is Nick..."

"He's not the one that you told me about is he? The one that you went out with before you fell in llove with Logan?" she questioned me.

"Yeah." I responded.

"So...did he come to visit you?" she questioned as she rubbed the stuff that gets all of the dead skin off of my feet.

"No, he actually just happend to get a scholorship up here." I told her as I continued to watch Nick, who was couriously looking at everything in the shop.

"Well, by the way that you keep on starting at him, I'd say that you might still have a thing for him." she told me.

Okay stop...I've got to tell you guys how much I love this woman. La; Tayna is about 35 years old, and she's like a second mother to me. I love just tlaking to her. She always seems to understand and give me the right ideas. Okay that's all!

"I don't think so." I told her.

"So eventhough you haven't heard from Logan you're still all for him huh?" she questioned me.

"I...I don't think I'm all for him, but I..."

"Hey D...you look beautiful when you sit there like that." Nick said as he pulled up a chair and sat next to me.

"mmmmm..." La' Tayna said as washed off my feet. I gave her a stern look with wide eyes, so that she would shut up.

"Look at Brandon. He's gettin really pissy over there watchin Brigget flirt with that Todd guy." he commented. I looked over there.

Just watching made my eyes water. It was all because of that stupid ass Logan. Watching Brandon and Brig reminded me of the way I use to flirt with other guys just to see that look of jealousy on Logan's face. Just to prove to myslef that he wanted me more than anything, but at the same time reminding him that he couldn't have me. That he would always have to watch from afar. ( of course we all know that things didn't end with him watchin from afar)

"What color do you want hunny?" La' Tayna asked me, disrupting my thoughts.

"Umm...that one." I said as I pointed to a redish color.

"That's the same one that you always get." she told me.

"Well, I guess that just means that I like it a lot." I told her. She shook her head and began to open the bottle.

I got done about tne minutes befroe Brig, and once she got done, we paid and walked back to the doorms.

"What's the curfew around this place?" Nick questioned us.

"There isn't one." I responded.

"What?"

"That _exactly_ what Dana said when I told her that." Brig said while laughin.

"Well...I mean...I'm just so use to needing to be back at a certain time." he said as they walked back into the girls dorms.

"Do you think that we can go for a walk?" Brandon question Brig.

"No." she responded as we all entered the elevator.

"Brig!" I said to her.

"What?" she questioned me.

"Yes she's goin on a walk with you."

"Dana!"

"She will for me." I added.

"Yeah, I'd be happy to go on a walk with you." she told him in a forced tone. She cracked me up because I remebered one day that I almost got her to confess that she liked him, but somehow she got around it! I still don't know how she did it though.


	4. stupid, stupid, stupid

"Yeah, I'd be happy to go on a walk with you." she told him in a forced tone. She cracked me up because I remebered one day that I almost got her to confess that she liked him, but somehow she got around it! I still don't know how she did it though.

When the elevator stopped, me and Nick got off, but Brandon and Brig stayed on.

"So..." Nick said as we got to the room.

"Do you want to come in?" I questioned him.

"Yeah." He responded as I opened the door.

"Do you want something to drink?" I questioned him.

"Naw, I'm cool." he responded as he sat down on the couch. I opened the fridge and grabbed myself a bottle of dasani. I walked over and sat down in the chair that was acrossed from him.

I took a deep breath.

"What so you can't sit next to me now?" he questioned me as he patted the spot next to me.

"Nope, sure can't." I responded.

"Well, I think I'm just gonna have to fix that." he told me as he walekd over to the cair and sat on me.

"Oww...Nick get off of me! You're fat get up!" I shouted. Yeah, I know I was flirtin, but he was so cute, and I was so single!

"I'm not fat!" he exclaimed as he turned around to face me.

"Yes you are." I responded. I could feel his face get closer to mine. "You know just the fact that you ever got here is really wierd because I didn't think that anyone, let alone you would..." He put his finger over my mouth, so I would be quiet which I did. He cupped his other hand around my chin. And he moved the hand that was once on my lips, and ran his fingers through my hair. He moved so close to me that I could feel every breath that he took on my body. I closed my eyes.

"Tell me to stop now if you're not comfortable." he told me. I couldn't breath let alone think. I didn't know if I should be doing this, but it all felt so good at the moment.

I opened my eyes and strait into his. I was kind of scared, I he could since it.

"Tell me now." he told me. He still hadn't moved back.

I still couldn't say anything. He moved in to kiss me, and I turned my head so all he could kiss was my cheak.

"That's what I thought." he said with a stupid grin on his face. He turned, so I couldn't see his face.

"I'm sorry..." I began.

"Don't worry about it. I just had to see if you were really over him or..."

"Wait this was a test about Logan? I don't still have feelings for him. I haven't even talked to him in like 6 months." I told him as I scowled him.

"If you didn't pull away beecause of him then why did you?" he questioned me with sudden intrest.

"I don't know, It was just that I have to go to the bathroom." I choked out. That was the dumbest excuse that I had ever heard in my life.

"Right...okay Dana, well you better go then" he told me as he stould up, so that I could go to the bathroom.

Once I reached the bathroom, and quickly shut the door, I hit myself in the head.

"That was the dumbest thing I...god...why did I say that I had to go to the bathroom? Man, that was so stupid." I said as I hit myself in the head again. "I do not still like Logan...that's crazy! Logan doesn't deserve me after what he did...is doing to me!"

"Are you alright in there?" Nick asked me.

"Yeah I'm fine." I responded. I took a deep breath, flushed the toilet, and then I walked out of the bathroom.

"Dana, I want you to know that I wasn't _only _doin that to see if you still had any feelings for Logan, but...I...I don't know."

"I'm not mad, so how about we just leave it alone." I said.

"I better go. I'll talk to you later." he said.


	5. A guy named Benny

Well, the rest of the week, me and Nick pretended that nothing ever happend, and as ofr everything else..well...it was the same as always. I decided that I wasn't gonna take Nick on my trip, so it was just me, Brig, and Brandon. As you can probably imagine, Brig wasn't to happy about that, but oh well. It was my dad's money.

We all sat next to eachother on the plane, and when we got to the airport I thought that I was gonna die.

"Wow this place is so cool." Brigget said as she look around with wide eyes.

"We need to get our luggage guys." I told them as I led them twords the luggage belt. We waited for a while, and then I saw it. "Here it is," I said. I reached in to grab my bag when my hand brushed across someone elses.

"I'm sorry." the guy said as he puled his hand back. He looked like he was my age. He looked latino. He had the cutest curly, shor black hair, and big brown eyes. I was in a state of...wow...for a moment. He had a gourgeous white teath. He had on a white wife-beather, a blue and white polo and blue denium jeans.

"That's okay." I responded with a big smile on my face. "I was just gonna get my bag." I told him as I went to lift up my bag.

"Yeah, me too." he told me as he grabbed his bag.

Brigget and Brandon wentt o grab there bag too.

"Oh buy the way, my name is Benny Rodrigez," he told me as he held out his hand for me to shake it.

"My names Dana." I responded as I shook his hand.

"Just Dana? No last name?" he questioned me.

"Umm...Dana Cruz." I responded as I followed Brigget and Brandon twords the front of the airport.

"So where are you gong Dana Cruz?" He asked me.

"A school called PCA. I used to go there, but I moved to Paris." I reaponded.

"Really, so how's Paris?" he questioned me.

"Hold on...I don't know you." I told him. He laughed.

"You're right, youdn't know me." he told me with a big smile on his face as we walked outside.

"The cab's suppose to pick us up right here isn't it?" Brandon questioned me.

"Yeah, it'll be...oh here comes one." I told him as the cab stopped.

"It was nice to meet you Dana Cruz." Benny told me with that perfect smile on face. "And who knows, maybe in some strang way we'll meet up again." he told me.

"Nice to meet you too." I responded as I got into the cab.

"He was cute." Brigget said to me as soon as I shutu the door.

"I know." I responded as I looked at him through the window.

"But not as cute as me...right Brig?" Brandon added as he put his arm around her.

"Yeah, infact...he's a bit cuter." she told him as she removed his arm from her shoulder.

"OMG, we're here." I commented as we pulled up in the PCA campus


	6. familar places and faces

"OMG, we're here." I commented as we pulled up in the PCA campus.

"Wow...this place is like...I don't know...it's awsome. Better than snow." Brig said. I laughed at here.

"OMG there's Zoey! Will you please stop the car?" I asked the driver.

"Only if you guys are actually getting out." he told me.

"Yeah sure." I said as I handed him the money, and we all got out the car.

"I'll get your bag." Brandon told me. I guess he could tell that he wanted to go and talk to Zoey.

"Zoey!" I yelled after her as I ran twords her.

"Dana is that you?" she questioned me as she squinted her eyes.

"Yeah."

"OMG!" she said as she gave me a hug.

"Your hair is so cute that color." I said as I looked at her borwn hair.

"And your nails aren't chipped." she said as she looked at my hand. I laughed.

"Oh Zoey, these are my friends Brandon and Brigget." I told her as they walked over twords us. Brandon handed me my bag.

"Thank you," I said as I t ook it from him.

"Well...come on you've got to see everybody." she told me as she took my hand and dragged me twords the lounge.

"I haven't been inhere in sooo...long." I commented as I walked in and looked all around.

"Nicole." Zoey called. As soon as she turned around, her eyes drifted twords me and lit up..

"Dana!" she exclaimed. She hand been talking a a petite girl with long, strait black hair, and a pretty good tan. Nicole ran over and gave me a hug. "How are you? Is Paris fun? How many hot guys were there? Did any ask you out?" she asked all of these questions really fast. I coulr barely tell the difference between one and the other.

"Calm down Nicole." Zoey told her. "These are Dana's friends from her new school." Zoey explained.

"I'm Brigget and this is Brandon." Brigget told her. For some reason I didn't think she like Zoey to much.

"Well...I'm Nicole, and you have great nails!" she said as she looked at Brigget's nails. I laughed

"Oh Dana, you have to meet Lola." Zoey said as she dragged me twords the girl that Nicole had once been talking to.

"Hey Zoey." She said. "Who's your friend? She looked exactly like that Dana girl that you have in that picture with you, Nicole and her." Lola said. I laughed.

"This is Dana!" Zoey exclaimed.

"Oh...this is the famous Dana Cruz that everyone still talks about. The basketball star of our future." she commented. I suddenly felt a pain in my heart.

"Well...I don't know about famous or basketball star, but my name is Dana Cruz." I told her.

"I"m the new roomate." she told me.

"So where are you guys staying while you're here." Zoey questioned me.

"You know...I don't know." I said.

"You should stay in the room...Brigget can to if she wants...and Brandon could always stay in the room with Logan, Chase and Michael." she commented.

"That's cool." I responded. I started to think about Logan for a split second.

"Here you are miss." familar voice said behind me. I turned around to see Sawyer standing behind me witha strawberry banana smoothie. I was sooo excited because I hadn't had oneof these in a long, long time.

"OMG, thanks." I said as I gave him a gug and then took the smoothie. "How are you?" I questioned him.

"Pretty good...I've got a girlfriend now." he told me.

"And that is?" I questioned him.

"Me." Lola said as she walked up gave hima kiss on the cheak.

"That's so cool." I said as I took a sip of my smoothie.

"Your outfit is cute!" Nicole said as she came up to me. I laughed because seh had waited an awful long time to say that! I had on a white flirt-skirt, a green, white, and yellow striped polo, green socks, and white slip on K-Swiss. My hair was down and curly.

"Thanks." I responded. "Where's Michael and Chase?" I questioned Zoey.

"Oh...they're probably just...well you never know with those two." Zoey fianlly asnwered while laughing.

"True." I said. "Well we should probably go and unpack." I suggested.

"I have basketball in a couple of seconds, but you know where the room is." Zoey said to me.

"Okay, so i'll see you later." I told her as I walked out of the lounge.

"So that's Zoey huh?" Brandon questioned as he looked back twords the lounge.

"Yup, I"ve missed her so much!" I exclaimed. I was so excited to be back, and everything was comming back to me at once.

"I cansee why." Brigget said sarcastically.

"Oh c'mon Brig! She was great!" Bradon said. I could tell that Brigget didn't think quite the same way.

"Yeah." she said in defeat. I decide not to get in it.

"So Dana, I'm gonna be stayin in the room with the infamous Logan." Brandon sadid to me as he put his arm around me. "What you think about that?" he questioned me.

"I don't really care." I responded with practcally no emotinon at all.

"If you want I'll beat him up." he told me. I laughed.

"There's no need for that!" Brigget saidas she took his arm and dragged him away from me.

"Well, well, well, look who it is." I heard from behind me. I turned around to see Chase and Michael.

"What's goin on guys?" I questioned them as I gave Michale a hug.

"Nothin much, we just decided that we would head over to see Quin becuase well...I don't really want to say why." Chase finished. I laughed and gave him a hug.

"So how long are you plainin on stayin?" Michael questioned me as we started heading twords the girls dorms.

"a couple of weeks." I told him.

"Well it's good to see you." Chase commented.

"Thanks." I simply responded. "Hey Brandon Brigget" I called after them.

"What?" Brigget questioned me with an additude. What was her problem.

"Umm...this is Chase, and this s Michael." I explained. "These are the other two guys that you'e gonna be rommin with, so ifyou want, when the go back to their dorms, you could just go with them." I explained.

"Yeah I'll probably do that." he said as him, Michael, and Chase headed in front of me and Brig. Then Brigget walked infront of me. I ignored her and continued walking to my old dorms.

Not to long after I walked into my old dorm, Brigget told me that she was gonna go on a walk, I was okay with it, and she left. Not to long after that, Lola walked in.

"Oh hi." she said to me as she entered the room.

"Hey." I told her as I looked up at my old bunk that was now occupied by someone else.

"If you want you can have my bed, or Zoey said that you and her could share a bed." she explained.

"Yeah, I could share with Zoey, that would be fine." I responded.

"Okay...in that case your friend can ave my bed, and I'll...well..." she said. I could tell that she was thinking.

"you can sleep with me and Zoey. I'm sure that we can all fit. We're not very big girls." I answered. I kinda liked Lola. She seemed like a pretty nice girl.

"Okay. Well...Sawyer wanted to know if you wanted to come to dinner with us tonight and catch up on old times." she said as she grabbed a drink out of the kitchen.

"Oh...well...I supose I could do that." I responded.

"Okay, I'll come back a little later and we can get ready together." she explained as she walked out of the door. I walked out on the deck and took a deep breath in.

Tne minutes later tehre was another knock on the door. I opened the door and saw Logan standing there. His eyes opened really really wide as did mine.


	7. Don't touch me!

Tne minutes later tehre was another knock on the door. I opened the door and saw Logan standing there. His eyes opened really really wide as did mine.

"Dana?" he questioned in disbelife.

"Umm...hi." I responded. I hadted this because I wanted to yell at him so badly, but as much as I would never admit, I still loved that boy.

"Can I umm...Can I come in?" he asked me.

"Yeah sure." I rseponded as I opened the door wider.

"So how hoave you been?"

This question made me mad...no actually it really really pissed me off! "Well maybe if you would call you would know." I responded smugly.

"I really don't want to go there Dana." he told me as he sat down on Zoey's bed.

"Well you know what? I don't want you to talk to me, look at me, or e ven think about me until you're ready to talk about it because I'm ready to!" I yelled as I walked out the door and slammed it behind me. I felt much better after that. I took a deep breath. I started to walked down the hall when I heard our door open.

"Dana, c'mon I can explain!" Logan exclaimed as he jogged down the hall to catch up to me. I continued walking. "Dana will you slow down a little bit? Dana...please just listen to me! Dana...STOP!" he yelled as he grabbed my arm. I girl that I don't know opened the door and looked at me as if to ask if I was okay. I shook my head at her, and she shut the door. I snached my arm away from Logan's and glared at him.

"Don't touch me!" I yelled at him.

"Well...listen!" hersponded in the same tone of boice as me.

"you have 4 minutes." I answered.

"Look...my parents left...and I just...I didn't think that talking to you would be such a good thing. I mean, me and you...we're just not...I didn't know how you were gonna actually help me!"

"What in the hell is that suppose to mean?" I questioned him.

"At the time, I was just worried that if I talked to you, I was gonna completly loose it becuase I knew that on top of them, I wouldn't ever see you again." he added. I could see his eyes start to tear up. He was getting to me.

"Yet here I am." I added. I put my head down.

"Yet here you are." he told me as he put his hand under my chin and lifted it up so that I was llooking in his eyes.

I closed me eyes. I forgot what his touch felt like on my skin. How breathless it made me feel. I had forgotten why I loved him . It was his ability to make me feel...feel uncontrolably stupid and ready to do anything.

"I'm sorry Dana, but it's not like I haven't thought abut you, or dreamed about you! I just...I..."

"YOu didn't want to feel betrayed?" I questioned him.

"Yeah...something like that." he responded. I laughed a little bit

"Wow...already gettin all lovey dovey huh?" Chase questioned us as he walked down the hall with Quin and Mark. Logan removed hsi hand from under my chin.

"Umm...no...we were just talking." I responded. Logan nodded his head in agreement.

"Well...it's good to see you two talking again because Logan wasn't doin so good.

"Chase!" Logan yelled at him. I guess Chase really wasn't suppsoe to say that.

"How are you Quin?" I questioned her.

"Just great with my marky here by my side!" she told me as she wrapped her arm around Mark's.

"I'm glad that you two are still happy together." I commented.

"Well...we'd love to stay and chat, but we're kind of busy." Chase told us as he dragged Quin and Mark down the hall.

"That was strang." Logan commented as we walked them go down the hall.

"Umm...yeah it was." I said as I started walking again.

"So what do you say we go out tonight?" he questioned me as we walked outside.

"Well I would, but I'm going out to dinner with Lola and Sawyer." I responded as I emmidatly started walking twords the beach.

"Oh...okay." he responded. I saw his eyes drift twords the floor as we began walkking again.

"B...but maybe afterwards we could ang out." I added. I don't know why I did that, but I couldn't help it. His eyes lit up.

"Really? Okay...umm...meet be on the beach...I'm sure you already know where." he told me as he ran off.

"Where are you going?" I questioned him.

"Oh Michael told me that we have a temporary roommate, so I'm goin to go see who it is. He told me as he stopped running.

"Can I come?" I questioned him. I wasn't plaining on telling that I already knew who it was.

"I guess...if you want to." he said in surprise. I guess he did't think that I would be interested.

"Well...if you don't want..." I started.

"I would never not want you to go." he told me as he walked back twords me.

Let me just tell you something for a minute. I love Logan, but I wasn't exactly comfortable with him yet. I trusted what he told me, and I didn't want to take anything away from him, but I just didn't know. It was like...like I had lost so much respect for him.

I look up at Logan as he just started at me.

"What?" I questioned him.

"I forgot what it was like to be around you. That feeling that I get. How much I...love it." he explained as he continued staring at me.

"That's sweet Logan." I told him as I smiled. I began twirlin my hair in my fingers. Then he kissed me. It wasl ike the first time all over again! I went breathless for a minute. (or two)


	8. umm, do i know you?

(LATER THAT DAY)

"Why am I always running late?" I questoined Zoey as I picked up a black spegatti straped dress and threw it on.

"Hey I am too!" Lola said as she put on a strapless yellow dress.

We threw on the rest of our stuff and ran out the door.

"Just to let you know...my cousin's comming with us too because I decided that now would be a good time to catch up with him too." she told me.

"who's your cousin?" I questioned her.

"Oh...he's here for spring break too. He's stayin in Sawyer's dorm with Tim. He's actually thinking about transfering here for he's last year of high school, but he wants to com and see it for himself before he decides what to do." she expalined.

"Oh." I responded as we walked to the bus stop to see Sawyer and...wait...no it couldn't be...Benny? Wow...this world is crazy!

"Hi beautiful." Sawyer said as Lola walked up to him and gave him a kiss on the cheak. "And look at the infomous Dana Cruz." he added as he looked at me.

"Infomous huh?" Benny questioned. He had on denim jeans and a white polo with white K-Swiss.

"Dana...as you can probably guess, this is my cousin Benny. Benny this is obviously Dana." Lola said.

"Nice to meet you Dana Cruz." Benny said as he held his hand out for me to take it. I decided to play along.

"Same to you." I said as I shook his hand.

He smiled, and I smiled back.

"I think we just made a love connection." Sawyer commented. I hit him in the arm playfully.

The bus got there, and Sawyer and Lola sat together as did me and Benny.

"So I think you failed to mention that I would be seeing you again here." I commented quietly so only he could hear me.

"And I think you failed to mention how nice you look when you dress up." he told me. I saw his eyes glance at my bare legs.

"I don't think that I would have told you that considering that I don't really know you." I added.

"Well...now I know." he said smugly. I laughed a little bit. He just smiled at me.

"You dont' look that nice." I commetned.

"I look better than you." he told me jokingly.

"So tell me Benny, are you an egotistical jerk, or are you just big headed?" I questioned him. He laughed.

"Wow...I've never been called either one of those things. Actually, I'm quite the ladies man." he explained. "I've lived with my mom pretty much all of my life." he told me.

"Well...are you sure you're a ladies man or a momma's boy?" I asked.

"Probably mamma's boy." he responded. I laughed little.

"So who is this Zoey brookes girl that I'm suppose to hook up with while I'm here?" he randomly asked me.

"Oh...Zoey...she's great. Umm...you're gonna like her a lot...wait...what do you mean "hoom up" with?"

"Well...Sawyer said that me and Zoey would make a great couple, so him and Lola are gonna try to hook us up." he expalined.

I sat there in scilence for a minute. I guess that ment that Zoey and Chase were no longer an iteam. I wonder why that was.

"I guess Zoey and her ex broke up not to long ago, but they said that she liked the romantic, cheesy, funny, careing type of guys, and that I was perfect for her, I agreed to meet her." he added.

"Well...that sounds interesting." I commented. That was all that I could think of to say. My mind was drifting over to Logan for whatever reason that was. I was thinking about what might happen once I met him at the beach.

We got off of the bus, and walked into a new resturaunt. I hadn't ever seen it down here before. It was called Las Fluentas. 'Must be mexican' I thought to myself. We all sat down, ordered our food, and once it came to us began talking.

"So Dana...I heard that Logan ran into you today." Sawyer told me.

"Yeah, he knocked on the door, and to his surprise, I answered it." I responded quickly. Benny looked at me with sudden interest.

"He told me that you two are suppose to meet at the beach later tonight." Sawyer added as he took a sip of his dirnk.

"Umm...that's what we agreed on." I said awkwardly.

"So who is Logan?" Benny questioned everyone.

"Logan is Dana's boyfirend." Lola said.

"No he's not." I retorted. This was starting to get a little uncomfortable.

"That's what Logan says. Ever since I've got here girls have been mad because Logan had supposably "changed". They all said that he wasn't the same Logan because he was only with one girl." Lola continued.

"Oh...well...I'm sure that he didn't say that we were goin out when he wasn't taling to me." I said.

"Oh yes he did. Even today he's been sayin that. He never forgot about you one little bit." Sawyer chimmed in. It made me smile to think that Logan had feelings for me the whole time that I was gone. I blushed a little bit too.

"Aww...look at her blush." Benny commented as he tapped one of his fingers on my chin. It made my face get even redder.

The rest of the time we all pretty much just talked about my time in Paris and Benny's time in LA. It kind of made me laugh that Benny was from California like me.

"Well...thanks for payin the tab." I said to Sawyer as the four of us walked out of the resturant.

"No problem sis." he said. I was startin to wonder if in some weird way me and Sawyer were really brother an sister or something.

Me and Lola walked back to the girls dorm.

"I thought you were gonna meet Logan." she commented.

"I am, but I want to change first." I said as we got on the elevator.

"Oh." she said. "So...what did Logan use to be like. I heard that he was a real ladies man, and that you use to hate him." she said as she elevator opened to our floor.

"Logan's still a ladies man, and at times a jerk, but one day I found something irresistable about him. Something that really made me want him. I think it was something about how bad he wanted me. And then one day, he confessed his love for me." I explained as we opened the door.

I went over to the closet, in my bag to find something to wear. I picked out a black tantop, light blue sweat shorts, and a black pair of flip-flops. I threw on a little bit of lip gloss and brushed my hair, and I ran out the door.


	9. the spot

"Logan's still a ladies man, and at times a jerk, but one day I found something irresistable about him. Something that really made me want him. I think it was something about how bad he wanted me. And then one day, he confessed his love for me." I explained as we opened the door.

I went over to the closet, in my bag to find something to wear. I picked out a black tantop, light blue sweat shorts, and a black pair of flip-flops. I threw on a little bit of lip gloss and brushed my hair, and I ran out the door.

"When I got to the beach Logan was no where in site. I looked around, hoping that this was the right spot, but I new in my heart that it had to be because the was THE spot.

I flet someone put there arms around my waist and pull me close to their body. I jerked away for a minute, but quicklyu settled once i realized that it was just Logan.

"Hey." he wispered in my ear.

"Hey." I repeated as I closed my eyes.

"How was dinner?" he questioned me, letting go of my tense body.

"fine." I simply replied as I sat down.

"Just fine?" he asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"You sure are a lot of fun to talk to. I haven't seen you in almost a year, and you're givin me these simple ass answers." he told me. I knew that he was just joking, but I didn't want to joke around with him anymore! I really needed to know how serious he was about us.

"I'm sorry if you don't like the answers that you're getting, but I'm exactly comfortable with you right now because I feel like we're back to square one." I told him. I could feel his body tense up.

"I was just playing around, and what do you mean square one?" he questioned me.

"You know, back where we started, playing games and stuff. I don't know why, but I think that we're goin to acting like..."

"Stop right there Cruz..."

"See that right there!" I started yelling at him as I stould up and pointed at him. "You had quit calling me Cruz, and now you're doing it again! SQUARE ONE!" I screamed as I stared at him. I could feel my face starting to get hot.

"Dana are you like bipolar or something?" he questioned me. I looked at him with hurt.

"No I'm not bipolar! And do me a favor and stop tellin people that we're going out because as far as I'm consernd, and have been for a while, we're over!" I yelled as I started to walk away from him. Logan ran in front of me and cut off my path.

"God what did they do to you in Paris?" he questioned me. "You're not the same. It's like everything about you has been lost. That fiery tempers gone, your basketball is gone, and your sense of humor's nowhere to be found tonight." he said.

"They didn't do anything to me. I'm just having a hard time figuring out what they hell your intensinse are with me, and you're not helping one bit by trying to be a smart ass." I explained as I crossed my arms.

"But you know there's a lot of stuff that you haven't lost." he commented as he looked at me from head to toe.

"Like what?" I questioned him with anger still in my voice.

"Well...I'm starting to sense that fiery side of you comming back to me. And I must say that you legs are looking as good as ever." he said as he walked twords me. I knew that he was about to make his move, but a part of me was saying 'why not, you haven't kissed him in forever, and it's something that you love more than anything.'

"Well I'm glad that you like my legs." I said sarcastically as continued to walk twords me.

"Of course you still have one of my most favorite features about you...your hair." he commented as he stopped so close to me that I could feel all of his body heat. I saw him wrap a finger around one of my curls. "And you still have those eyes that make my heart melt for you." he told me as his eyes looked into mine. He still had his finger in my curl. His gaze dropped from my eyes to my mouth. "And I'd like to place a bet that you still have that strawberry banana flavored lip gloss." he added as he looked back at my eyes.

"I don't think this is a good idea." I told him as he started to lean in twords me.

"Yeah I know, very bad idea." he said about an inch away from my mouth.

"We probably should get ba..." our lips barely touched and I pulled away.

"What's wrong?" he questioned me.

"I don't know." I began.

Then I felt his lips on mine one again. This time I just went withit.

(LATER ON)

"So you didn't have a completly horrible time did you?" Logan questioned me at the door. I gave him a kiss as an answer, and he smiled at me. "So I'll see you tomorrow?" he questioned me. I nodded me head yes. "While you're here, you should go see coach." he added as he lef I opened the door, hopped in Zoey's bed with her and Lola, and went to sleep.

I woke up to knocking on the door. Everybody but me was alerady gone, so I decided that I should answer the door. I did a quick mirror check and decided that I looked like I just woke up.


	10. a little bit of batting practice

I woke up to knocking on the door. Everybody but me was alerady gone, so I decided that I should answer the door. I did a quick mirror check and decided that I looked like I just woke up.

"Morning sunshine." Benny said as he walked throught the door.

"What are you doin here?" I questioned him as I shut the door.

"Well...I was told that out of all the other girls that you're the most athletic, so I came to ask you to help me practice my swing a little bit." he told me.

"Why don't you get one of the guys to help you out?" I asked him.

"They're all busy." he said as he sat down on Zoey's bed.

"Okay." I said as I looked through my bag for somethnig to throw on. I took out a pair of red shorts that said softball on the but in white lettering. I found a white wife-beater that said cruzer in red letters and had the number 04 on the back. (just to let you know, that was my nickname and number on my softball team.) I went in the bathroom, threw on the stuff, and also a pair of white socks and red and white K-Swiss. I threw my hair up in a messy bun, and walked out of the bathroom.

"Ready?" Benny questioned me.

"Yeah, let me just grab my bat." I told him as I went lookin through the closet. I knew tha tI left it when I went to Paris. "Here it is." I said as I pulled out a red and black bat.

"Alright, lets go." he said as he picked up hit green and silver bat.

We walked down to the batting cages talking the whole way.

"So how come you ddin't ask Zoey to help you out. She's pretty athletic too. Me and her were always on starting five on basketball, and she use to play softball too." I told him.

"Well...everyone recommended that I should ask you." he responded.

"Oh." I said.

"I was thinkin of askin you anyways becuase i can talk to you for whatever reason. You may not think so, but I'm a pretty shy guy." He confesed.

"Well...you don't act like it." I told him.

"Not around you." he responded. I could feel my face start to get red.

"So have you talked to Zoey at all yet?" I questioned him.

"Not really, but she's hot." he said.

"Every guy thinks that." I told him.

"Well...I know that must mean that they think you're really hot." he added.

"Why do you say that?" I asked.

"Okay...Zoey's more hot in a cute sort of way. Like with Zoey you look at her and think commitment. When we look at you we think...omg that girl it FINE! And to be completly honest we're more caught on with the physical side, but then once a guy gets to know you better, and see that you're such a cool chick and so much fun, they change they're mind and want to be with you and only you." he explained.

"Yeah, that sounds about right." I said as I stepped in the batting cage. "What did you think of me when you first met me?" I questioned him. "And I mean at the airport." I explained.

"I thought you were sexy and cool." he responded.

"Okay and how abour last night?" I questioned.

"Well...last night I still thought the same thing, but I could tell that you had some stuff that was really bothering you. Like when we all started talking about Logan, I could just feel you tense up a lot." he told me. I hit the shit out of one of the balls that came my way.

"And what about now?" I asked as I hit another ball really hard.

"Now I think you ask to many questions." he replied jokingly. "And I think that I do't want to make you mad while you have a bat in your hand because you're killing those balls." he commented as I hit another one.

I laughed at him. "Why do you...nevermind." I finished.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing." I responded. I really didn't want to ask him the quesiton anymore.

"Fine." he said as he entered the batting cages with me. "It's my turn." he said to me as he pulled me away. I laughed at him.

"Well that's kind of rude." I told him as I exited the cage.

"I'm sorry." he said sarcastically.

"No you're not." I retorted in a joking manner. He laughed at me.

"You're right...I'm not." he replied as he hit the ball. I didn't say anything as he hit another.

"So...other than playing baseball what else do you do? I mean, you know way more about me than I know about you." I added.

"Hmm...well really that's my favorite thing to do. I guess I get decent grades in school, and I sing..."

"Really me too. I mean, ya...umm...I" why was I suddenly stumbling over my words. Benny started to laugh as he came out of the batting cages. He gave a hug, and I was a bit stunned. "What was that for?" I questioned him.

"Wny do you ask so many questions?" he retorted.

"Why are you worried about it?"

"Why are you?"

"Why do you want to know?" I was not going to loose this battle.

"Why is it thundering?" he asked after a hug blast of thunder.

"Who cares?"

"You could do this all day, huh?"

"Yup." I responded. 'Damn it' I said to myself. "Damn it." I said out loud.

"I'm really good at that game. No one can beat me." he added.

"I thought that you were really shy. You don't exactly act like it." I told him as it suddenly started to rain really really hard.

"Oh great." he said as we headed twords the lounge.

"What are you afraid of the rain?" I questioned him.

"No, actually I was saying that because Logan's in the lounge." he said as he pointed in the window.

"Do you have a problem with that?" I questioned him.

**Hi it's just me! I must ask you to send in your reviews now because I would like to know...Logan or Benny? Now of course we all know and love Logan Reece, but you've got to admit Benny's pretty charming himself, and him and Dana get along great! Let me know!**


	11. whoa

"Do you have a problem with that?" I questioned him.

"No...it's just that I haven't heard the best things about him since I've got here. I'm actually surprised that YOU go out with him becuase of what I've heard. I mean, you're such a sexy-cool chick and he seems...arogent...and a bit...I don't know." he finished.

Benny opened the door for me to enter the lounge. We were both so wet that there wasn't one dry spot on our bodies

"I've missed you." Logan said as he came over to me. Benny rolled his eyes as he walked over to get something to drink.

"You saw me just last night." I reminded him as he put his arm around me shoulder. We walked over and sat down on one of the couches.

"That was to long ago considering I really haven't seen you that much this year." he explained. "And I really miss you." he added as he looked at me. I wanted to melt onto the floor right then and there.

"Hey Logan, Hey Dana." Zoey said as she walked into the lounge. "What's goin on Benny?" she questioned him as she walked over to him. I started bein nosey and listened to their conversation.

"So...I was wondering if maybe you might want to...umm..."

"What?" Zoey questioned him.

"You know...nevermind." he finished.

"Are you sure?" she questioned him.

"Yeah, I'll see you later." he told her as he left the lounge.

"That was weird." she said as she sat on the couch across from me and Logan.

"Yeah." I responded. Was she crazy! It was so obvious what he wanted. He was gonna ask her out. I could see the shy side of him starting to shine through a little bit now.

Logan randomly kissed my cheak. I looked at him puzzled.

"I have to go." he explained as he stould up. "I told our new roomate that I would go play some basketball with him."

"Oh Bandon?" I questioned him.

"Yup. I promise I won't take it hard on your friend." he said as walked twords the door. I stould up. "Oh wait I forgot something." he said as he walked in front on me. He stopped really really close to me,l and the next thing I knew, he kissed me wildly. It really surprised me becuase we never kissed like that infront of anyone before. "I'll see you later he told me as he left.

"Bye." I said in a daze with my eyes still closed.

"Whoa." Zoey said as she walked next to me.

"Yeah...whoa." Brigget said. She had been messing with the radio.

"Whoa" I said as I finally opened my eyes.

"Do you guys always kiss like that?" Brigget questioned me.

"We have in the past, but not in front of anyone." I explained.

"Wow." she said.


	12. helping benny

"Wow." she said.

"Oh Brigget I was wondering if you wanted to go and get your nails done with me and Nicole." Zoey told her.

"Umm...I...sure." she finally said.

"Dana?" she questioned me.

I looked at my nails. "Sure." I told her.

All three of us walked back to the room together.

"Someone left this for you." Nicole told me as she handed me a envolope with my name on it.

"Umm...who?" I questioned her.

"If I knew, I would tell you. It was taped on the door when you got here." she told me.

I opened it and read.

**Dana I really really really need your help. Meet me in the lounge at 5 so we can talk about it. Thank you,**

**BENNY**

"Who's is from?" Zoey asked me as she peaked over my shoulder.

"No one." I said as I crumpled it up. "I can't go with you guys for nails, I have to do something else now." I told them. I looked at the clock and it was alreadyy 4:30.

"You guys are not gonna belive who I like." Nicole said.

"Umm...Michael." I guessed.

"No." she calmly said.

"Who then?" I asked her.

"Brandon!" she exclaimed. I emmediatly looked over at Brig. Her mouth dropped, but she quickly recovered.

"Well...I'm really into Lola's cousin, Benny. He's sooo cute!" Zoey said. I felt a little knot in my stomache.

I decided to change since I was still all wet, and It was still raining. I threw on a pair of faded low-rise jeans, a black wife-beater, and a lavendar Jacket. I put on black K-Swiss, and took my hair down to brush it. Then I threw it right back up in a bun.

"Hey Lola, can I borrow your umbrella?" I questioned her. I wanted hers because it was lavendar, and it matched. What can I say, I love to be color cordinated.

"Sure." she told me as she gave me it.

"I'll see you guys later." I told them as I walked out. I didn't give then any time to ask any questions. I walked to the lounge, and Benny was alreay there.

"Hey." he said as he patted the seat next him on the couch. I walked over and sat down next to him.

"Dana Cruz reporting for duty." I said as I sat. He laughed.

"God...can you say one thing without making me laugh?" I questioned me.

"Hmm...no I don't think so." I said. He laughed a little bit again. "So what do you need?" I questioned him.

"Umm...I need help with Zoey." he told me.

"Can I ask you a quick question?" I asked him.

"You always do." he said.

"Why do you need my help with Zoey? I mean, in the airport, you just kind of smoothly talked to me. It was like you had game." I explained to him.

He laughed once again. "Let me just say something about that. I don't know why in the world I could just talk to you like that. I mean...your gourgous...and well...normally I have a hard time talking to girls like that, but it was different with you. So...will you help me please?" He questoined me. "I feel like I can really really trust you." he added.

I rolled my eyes. "Of course I'll help you with the perfect Zoey Brookes. Just to let you know, she likes you too." I told him.

"Really?" he questioned me really really excited.

"Yup." I responded. I wanted to be happy for him, but for some reason I wasn't.

"You don't seem very happy...are you okay?" he asked me in a more serious tone.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I told him.

"Not buyin that." he said.

"what?" I quesitoned him innocently.

"Fine...don't tell me, but I know that somethings wrong." he said as he stould up and walked over to the radio. It wasn't raining so hard, so I walked outside. I decided to go to the basketball courts. When I got there I noticed that Benny had followed me.

"Why are you followin me?" I asked him.

"Why are you worried about it?" he asked.

"Oh god not this again." I said.

"I win again." he commented.

"Whatever." I said as I sat down on the bench. I looked at the basketball goal, and almost cried becuase I had give it up, and I really didn't want to do that.

"Will you please talk to me. I don't want you to help me and me not be able to help you." Benny said.

"It's just that...okay...I moved to this art school in Paris, and I really wanted to at the time, but now i see everything that i had to leave behind me." I admitted.

"Mainly Logan, huh?" He asked me. I could feel him tense up at the mention of Logan.

"Not only him. Basketball really." I explained. "That's one thing that I love more than anything. Kind of how you are with baseball. I mean, just being on the court makes me happy. I'm like that with Logan too thought. Being with him makes me happy." I finished.

"No it doesn't" he said.

"What?" I questioned him. Who was he to judge me after knowing me for two days.

"You may like him a lot, but you don't love him. I can see it in your eyes." he explained to me.

"And who are you to tell me this after knowing me for two days." I asked.

"Your friend." he explained.

"Hmm." I said as I shifted on the bench.

"What's that about?" I asked me.

"What?" I questioned him as if I didn't know what he was talking about.

"You know what I'm talking about." he said as he looked at me more serious.

"So...how exactly am I suppose to help you with Zoey?" I questioned him changing the subject.

"Help me ask her out or something. I just want to go on a date with her. It's just the askig her out part that's hard, but once we go out I'll be fine." he explained to me.

"So basically I have to help get a date with her." I said. "Why don't you just ask her out. I told you that she likes you." I reminded him.

"If you don't want to help then I'll be happy to do that."' he said.

"Fine." I said as I stould up and started to leave.

"Whoa, what was all of that?" he asked me as he jogged in front of me.

"It's nothing." I said.

"Why are actin like this today?" he questioned me irritated.

"I'm sorry, I've just had a long day." I explained. "I'll help you out, and I'll see you later." I told him as I left him standing there puzzled.


	13. brigget and basketball

I walked back to our rooms, and everyone was, once again, gone. I laid down on Zoey's bed flat on my back. I took a really really deep breath and closed my eyes. They''re were so many emotions running through me at once I couldn't do anything but cry. Brigget walked in the room.

"What's wrong Dana?" she questioned me.

"Nothing...I just...I don't get it. I really want Benny and Zoey to go out and everything, but I..." I stopped to think. Was I jealous. Maybe I really didn't want them to go out at all.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" she questioned me.

I nodded my head yes like a little kid.

"Do you...umm...do you like Benny?" she asked me with intrest.

"Not in that way." I said quickly.

"Well why else would you not want Benny and Zoey to go out. I mean, Zoey's your best friend and everything..."

"No you're my best friend." I corrected.

"Since when?" Why in hell did she just say that?

"Since I'be known you." I said.

"You haven't been acting like it. You've been leaving me with people I don't know, so you can do your own thing. I haven't even seen Brandon in the last two days. How about you?" she asked me.

"Well...no, but him and Logan should be playin basketball in the gym right now. Do you want to go and watch?" I questioned her.

"Why would I want to do that?" she asked me.

"I don't know. I just figured that maybe you wanted to go do something together." I answer.

"Fine." she said as she walked out the door. I followed her.

When we got to the gym, I took off my jacket becuase it was hot in there.

"Well, well, well, look who's here. Dana Cruz." my old coach said as we walked in.

"Hey." I said.

"How have you been. Have you still been playing?" he asked. I couldn't tell him no.

"Of course." I lied. Logan looked at me when I said that. I shrugged at him.

"Well...I hope you're doin good. We really miss you on the team though" he added as he walked away from me.

"Hey babe." Logan said as he came over and gave me a kiss.

"Hi." I said.

"Long time no see." Brandon said as he came over twords us. I laughed at him. "Hi hunny." he said to Brigget as he put his arm around her.

"Get your arm off of my. You're all sweaty." she told him as she shrugged his arm off of hers.

"You know you missed me." he told her.

"As if." she said.

"They remind me of us." Logan wispered in my ear.

"I know." I responded.

"Hey can you grab that please?" a guy questioned me. I looked down a saw a basketball at my feet. I picked it up and looked at it. I twirled it around in my hands a couple of times before throwing it back.

"Wanna play?" Logan questioned me as he tossed the basketball my way. I caught it.

"I don't think so." I answered.

"Why not?" Brigget asked me as she took the ball. "I'm in." she said.

"Me and Brigget against you and Brandon." Logan said. "Fair teams."

"Fine I said, but we get ball." I said. "Check." I told him as I bounced the ball to him.

"Mate." he said as he bounced it back. I laughed at him. I began to dribble the ball. The feeling was all comming back to me now. Logan came up and grabbed my but. It surprised me, so he was able to take the ball. He passed it to Brigget and she shot and made it.

"That's not fair." I said.

"Why not?" Logan questioned me.

"Okay, we're playin like that huh?" I asked him. He shrugged his shoulders with a grin on his face. "Give it up." I told him as I motioned for the ball.

"Nope! This is make it take it." Briggest said as she walked back with the ball. "Check." she said as she bounced the ball to Brandon.

Brandon looked at me, and then back at Brigget. He bounced the ball back to her. He looked at her with daring eyes.


	14. it's raining, it's pouring

Brandon looked at me, and then back at Brigget. He bounced the ball back to her. He looked at her with daring eyes.

"Come on! That was not a foul!" I yelled at Logan after 30 minutes had passed.

"You didn't give enough contact!" he defended.

"What in the hell does that mean?" I questioned him. I saw Brigget and Brandon leave arguing the whole way.

"It means that your suppose to touch me like this!" he yelled as he grabbed my hand and put it on his but. I started laughing at him. No one else was in the gym now, so I wasn't embarrased or anything. I moved my hand from his but to his cheak and I rubbed it.

"I think I should be getting back now." I told him as I walked over and grabbed my jacket and Lola's unbrella.

"Yeah...you're probably right." he agreed.

We opened the door to see that it was raining really really bad, and there was a lot of thundering and lighteningh goin on.

"Maybe we should wait it out." I told him.

"Yeah...you're probably right again." he agreed again. I laughed at him. "What?" he questioned me.

"Nothing." I said as I closed the door.

Logan ran all of the way across the gym.

"Come here." he yelled across the gym. I looked at him like he was crazy, but then I decided...what the hey, and I ran over to him. I saw a smile spread across his face.

"What?" I questioned him.

"I just started to think about that time in the locker room." he admitted. I smile slowly krept on my face to.

"So you didn't forget about that either, huh?" I questioned him as I looked at the floor. I was a little embarrased that i had just said that.

"How could I?" he asked as he walked twords me.

I looked up at him. I smiled a little bit, but for some reason the smile seemed strained. He put his arms around me and kissed me on the forhead. I heard the gym door open.

"Sorry, I hope we weren't inturupting, but we needed to get out of the rain, and this was the closes place that we could find." Zoey said as her and Benny entered the gym. I rolled my eyes. 'I guess he asked her out or somthing like it.' I thought to myself.

"Wow that rain is crazy!" Brandon exclaimed as him and Brigget came inside. They were still arguing.

"We had to...oh hey Zoey." Brigget said as she realized that me and Logan weren't the only ones there."

"Hi." she replied.

"Hi Benny." Brigget said looking at him. I saw her glance at me with raised eyebrows which helped me realize that I was staring at him and Zoey. I shook my head at Brigget and directed my attention back to Logan.

"To bad they all showed up...we were gunna have some fun tonight." he said quietly in my ear. I felt my cheaks start to burn.

"If I do see correctly, you're blushing." Benny commented as he walked over twords me and Logan. Zoey was talking to Brigget.

"I'm gonna go talk to Brandon." Logan told me as he ran back across the gym.

"I am not." I responded to Benny.

"Are to." Benny retorted.

"Whatever!" I yelled. "Anyways...I see that you and Zoey were...together." I told him.

"Yeah, turns out that she just came up to me." he explained.

"Well...that's just great." I said sarcastically. I saw him look at me concerned, but he didn't say anything.

"What in the hell are all you guys doing here?" Chase yelled as him, Michael, Quin, Nicole, and Mark all came walking through the door with some papers in hand.

"Excaping the rain." Brandon answered from across the gym.

"Yeah, you got a problem with that?" Logan questioned him. He really didn't need to add his two cents in that one.

"Your boyfriend sure has an additude problem." Benny commented.

"And your girlfriend sure is god damn perfect!" I responded. I know that wasn't the best come back, but I couldn't think of anything else to say! I mean, what do you say at the perfect Zoey Brookes?

"She's not my girlfriend. She's my crush." he defended.

"Oh well excuse me!" I said in a loud wisper. It was like I was yelling a whispering all at the same time, so no one payed us any attention of course.

"God your so...so...I don't know, but whatever it is, you're it!" he finally finished. I held in my laughter.

"As are you." I told him as I held in my laugh again. He busted out laughing, and so did I.

"God where have you been all my life?" he questioned me as he finally stopped laughing. "I've needed a friend like you for so long." he added. I rolled my eyes again. "What's up with all of the eye rolling?" he questioned me.

"I just tend to do that from time to time." I explained to him with a fony smile on my face. He seemed to buy it though.

"Dana come here!" Logan called from the other side of the gym.

"Lets go." I told Benny as I started to walk over to Logan. Benny followed.

"Hey." Zoey said to us as we got to the other side of the gym. I waved at her as Benny went over to her. Logan came twords me, stould behind me, and wrapped his hands around my waist as we listen to all of the chatter in the room. It's funny how one minute it was just me and Logan getting ready to play tounsil hockey, and then all of the sudden, we were witnessing all of these people arguing and in love! I will also add that it was a bit annoying also! (lol)

"Are you guys planing on leavin anytime soon?" Chase questioned us irratated.

"Why?" Zoey questioned him.

"Because we're conducting this experiment..." Quin started.

"That's enough said." Michael intturupted her.

"Oh sorry." Quin said.

"Do you think that we should make a break for it?" I questioned Logan. I only asked becasue I was sick of watching Benny and Zoey! But if anyone ever asked me that, I would have denied it!

"Sure." He responded with a smirk on his face.

"Why are you smirking?" I questioned him.

"I'm not!" he exclaimed as he tried to straiten his face. It wasn't working.

"Yes you are!" I responded.

"I am because I think you want to leave so we can be alone." He answered honestly.

"Oh..." I responded. What else coud I say to that?

"Do you still want to make a break for it, or did I ruin the idea?" his questioned me as he walked over and opened the door. It was raining even more than before.

"We might as well...I mean, it doesn't look like it's goin to get any better." I said.

"Hey you guys, we're gonna try to make a break for it. Are you gonna come or stay?" he questioned everybody else.

"I'm staying!" Chase yelled. Everybody looked at him like he was crazy.

"Anyways..." I began.

"I think I'm going." Brigget said.

"Me too!" Brandon exclaimed.

"We probably should go too." Zoey said as she looked at Benny. He seemed to agree.

"Alrighty...lets go then." I said as I passed Logan who was holding the door open. "Damn." I said as I walked back in. I was only outside for like 5 seconds, and I was soaking wet!

"God, you were only outside for like two seconds." Logan said.

"Yup." I responded.

"Do you still wanna go?" Zoey questioned me.

"Of course, I love the rain!" I told her. I was not going to be shown out by Ms. Zoey Brookes! I was going to walk in the damn rain and prove to her that I was tough as hell! I mean, who did you she think she was? All over Benny like a peice of meet. How does she know...wait! I didn't mean any of that! Please disregard everything that I just said!

I walked back outside and did a little spin to show then that it was fine. They all came out after me. Logan being the last one, so I waited on him.

"Thanks babe." he yelled. He had to yell over the rain.

"Welcome." I yelled back. Everybody started running, including Logan. Me and Benny were the only people who were taking our time.

"I'm starting to think that you're a bit jealous." Benny told me. I looked at him like he lost his mind.

"What are you talking about?" I questioned him.

"Me and Zoey." he responded calmly.

"And what makes you think that?" I questioned him.

"I just have a feeling." he said.

"Well...a feeling isn't a good enough answer for me." I told him.

"You're acting like I am which lets me know that you're jealous." he told me.

"What does that mean?" I asked confused. I mean, what he just said, would have to mean that he was jealous of me and Logan.

"I'm a bit on the jealous side of you and Logan." he responded. 'Oh boy.' I said to myself.

"Oh boy." I said out loud.

"What?" he questioned me with a hint of laughter in his voice.

"I don't know. I was just startin to get use to the shy side of you, and then you spring this on me." I told him.

"Dana c'mon!" I heard Logan yell after me. I looked furter in front of me to see that he waiting on my. I started to run after him. (yes, I did just leave Benny standing there, but he was creeping me out, so I had a right!)

"Hey." I said out of breath when I reached him. It's surprisingly really really hard to run in the rain.

"Hey." he said with a smile on his face. I could tell that he was still slightly tired from running too.

He began to do his normal "lean in to kiss my passionatly" ruitine when I decided that it would be more fun to run away from him. You know, tease him a little bit!

"Where are you goin?" He asked me.

"You got to catch me." I told him yelling over the rain as I kept running.

I heard his footsteps pick up pace behind me, so I didn't dare to slow down. I zoomed past everything, and I could see the lounge close in sight. 'Not to much further.' I told myself as someone practically tackled me. Logan was ontop of me in the wet grass as the rain pounded against us.

"Dang!" I yelled. "You didn't have to tackle me! We're not playin football." I commented as I tried to push him off of me.

"Don't be mad." he told me as he leaned in to kiss for me. Of course I didn't pull away that time. I mean, Logan was the best kisser of a lifetime. He worked magic everytime we kissed! Each time was as good, if not better, than the first time! So there we were! Makin out in the grass next to the damn lounge! What kind of crazy stuff is that? And lets just say that I was enjoying every little second, minute, hour of it. I don't know exactly how long we were there before we got caught, but it was worth it!

"Logan Reece, you get off of that girl...Dana Cruz." Mr. Larz, the art teacher told us.

"Hey." I said as I stould up out of the grass, and waved at him awquardly.

"This isn't exactly the way that I thought I would be telling you hi." he commented to me as he narrowed his eyes.

I must say that he's a cool teacher, but I could see the adult side of him shining through right now.

"Umm...yeah sorry about that." Logan told him.

"You two should get back to the dorms, and don't let me ever ever catch you in that way again, its quite disturbing." he told us with a goofy smile on his face. He was letting us off the hook!

Me and Logan both took off running twords the girls dorms. By the time we got to the elevator we were so out of breath we could barely press the button to go up. I finally did the chore!

"That was fun." Logan commented still catching his breath as we got to the door.

"Yeah." I told him taking deep breaths also.

"So...can I come in?" he questioned me. I looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "I just want something to drink before I head back." he told me.

"Alrighty." I told him as I unlocked the door. No one was there, so I decided that they much have stopped in the lounge.

"Thanks." he told me as he walked into the kitchen to get something to drink.

"Sure." I told him as I looked in my suitcase for something else to put on. I was freezing in the air all wet. I grabbed a pair of pink fuzzy shorts and a black hoody that said "**A PERSON CAN'T MAKE THE ADDITUDE, THE ADDITUDE HAS TO MAKE THEM**" on the front of it in pink letters. I grabbed a white tank-top to put on under it and a pair of black socks. "Hey, I got to take a hot shower to warm up, but you can let yourself out when you're done." I told Logan as I walked in the bathroom and shut the door.

I got out about fifteen minutes later with my atire on, and Logan was gone. I walked over and opened the closet to get my bag and Logan scared the shit out of me.

"God don't do that!" I yelled at him as I held my hand over my heart.

"I couldn't resist." he told me as he walked out of the closet.

"Don't you want to go home to change?" I questioned him.

"Yeah, but you didn't give me a goodnight kiss, so I had to wait." he told me with a smirk on his face. I laughed a little bit. I gabe him as sweet little peck on the lips, said goodnight, and opened the door for him. "I'll see you later." He told me as he walked out the door. Five minutes later there was a knock at the door.

"Logan, what do you..." I began as I opened the door. "Oh, hey Benny." I said as opened the door wider, so he could walk in.

"I was just stoppin by to see of zoey was here, but as I can see, she's not." he finished.

"Well...I'm glad that you're smart enough to figure that our yourself." I told him. He laughed at me.

Zoey, Brigget, Nicole and Lola all walked in the room.

"Hey." I said as Nicole shut the door..

"Hey." the all said at the same time.

"We made a pit stop at the lounge." Brigget explained to me. 'Just like I thought.' I said to myself.

"Yeah, I had a feeling that was the case." I responded.

"We heard about you and Logan." Nicole blurted out. All of the girls glared at her.

"What about us?" I questioned them. I said Benny's ears perk up a little bit too.

"Lets just say that Mr.Larz was the deliverer." Lola explained. I laughed.

"Oh." Was all that I said. Everyone except Benny started to laugh.

"Okay, so what did I miss?" he questioned us.

"Nothing." Zoey said as she walkd over and put her arms around his waist. "Oh Dana, you do know that tomorrow's the Spring Fling celebration, don't you?" she questioned me. I had no Idea this was going on.

"Oh I forgot." I told her.

"Yeah, well you need to pick a song out becuase we want you to sing." she told me. Oh god, that was scary.

"Umm...okay?" I kind of asked and agreed at the same time. (lol) Inside I was thinkin, 'oh god'.


	15. plz read!

**Hi everybody, I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in so long, but I'm in the process of moving, so my computer has been down! I promise that within this weekend, I will add at least 3 more chapters, and thank you for being patient! I'm not at my house right now which is the only reason that I'm able to send this, but like I said before, I'm going to add more the story, and thank you guys for reviewing! I always love to get that! Someone told me (rudely) about typos, so I'm trying to watch out for thoughs! Thanks agian, and look out for more Dana and Logan comming from me!**

**P.S. I'm going to make a 3rd story of this, and it will be the last one! Then I'm going to move on to another T.V. show or movie, so if you have any movie or T.V. show that you LOVE to read about, let me know and I'll add it to my list of stories to write! If you have any pairings that you would like, let me know about that too, and I'll get back to you.**

**urgurlgabsta!**


	16. a bit of Logan in the Morning

I woke up the next moring to knocking on the door.

"Will somebody get that?" I questioned irritably as a sat up and looked around. Everyone was gone. "God where does everybody go so early?" I asked myself as I got out of bed. I ripped open the door to see Logan.

"Good afternoon sunshine." he said as he held up some burgers and french fries.

"Hi." I responded as I moved from the doorway, so he could come in.

"I'm guessing I woke you up." he said as he sat down on Zoey's bed. I joined him.

We passed out the food. Neither one of us really said much. We just ate in scilence. I looked up and met Logan's eyes staring into mine. I shook my head and tried to avoid his gaze, but my effort was quickly weakend when I looked back into his eyes again.

"Quit." I said as I began to blush. I hated him seeing me all lovey dovey over him. That's just so...so not me!

"Why?" he questioned me as he brushed his hand down my cheak. I felt my face get even hotter.

"Because," I responded as I looked away again.

"I would kiss you for being so cute, but you have burger breath." he told me.

I shrugged and took another bite. He just laughed at me.

"So what do you want to do today?" Logan asked me.

"I don't know. Take a shower." I finished.

"I'm up for that!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah, I bet you are." I replied with a death stare.

"You better belive it." he responded.

"Well...sorry to inform you, but the only showering that you're gonna be doing will be alone." I informed him.

"That's what they all say." he told me.

'Oh boy.' I thought to myself. "So I'm just like the rest of them?" I questioned him more irritably.

"Don't start Dana, I never said that. I just...I was just being an arrogent ass like always, no harm done." he explained. I could tell that he was thinking carefully about what he said.

"You're right, I'm sorry. For some reason I'm jumpy today. Thanks for bringing the food." I added as a took my last bite of french fries.

"Anything for you my love." he said with a fony brittish accent.

I gave him a kiss on the cheak. "I'm gonna take a shower, and I'll be out a little later." I told him as I walked in the bathroom.

When I got out, I remebered that I didn't bring my clothes. "Shit!" I said outloud.

"Are you okay in there?" he quesitoned me.

I walked out in only a towel.

"Wow, now I know that I've seen something like this about a year ago, only, it was the other way around." he told me.

"Shut up Logan." I said as I walked into the closet. I grabbed a white-jean skirt, a white and black army tank-top, and a black pair of K-Swiss. I walked back in the bathroom, got dressed, and came out.

"Come here." Logan told me as he patted the spot next to him on the bed.

I decided that I shouldn't be difficult, and I sat down next to him. Logan rolled ontop of me and ran his hands through my wet hair.

"Logan, what are you doing?" I questioned him. I don't know why I even asked him. I knew exactly what he was doing, and I liked it.

"I'm picking up where we left off in the rain last night." he told me as he kissed me. Slowly the kiss got deeper and deeper. All kinds of emotions that I had twords him were pouring out at once, and I knew that this was going to be the moment. We were gonna do it. I was scared as hell, but I couldn't stop.

"Wait...hold on." I said as I pushed him a little.

"Are you okay?" he questioned me.

"Yeah, I was just gonna ask you to lock the door or something, that way we'll hear it if somebody tries to come in." I told him.

"I'm on it." he told me as he jumped up, locked the door, and flopped right back ontop of me.

"So..."

"So we're gonna do this?" he questioned me.


	17. Logan Reese: the boy I use to hate

"So we're gonna do this?" he questioned me.

I thought about it for a split second, and I nodded my head as if to say "yes."

I grin slowly crept up on his face. I smiled back, and then kiss him. I rolled ontop of him, so I could take control, but that quickly ended because the next thing I know, he was back ontop again! I decided to take of his shirt which I did within a meer few seconds. I felt his hands trace my stomache all of the way to the swell of my breast and back down again. His fingers stoped at the top of my sweat shorts, and right as he was about to slip them off, there was knock at the door.

"Don't answer it." he whispered in my ear. I must say that I was very tempted not to, but I the more I thought I was trying to ignore it, the louder it got, so I had to answer it!

"I lightly pushed Logan off of me, straitened up, waited for Logan to put on his shirt, and I answered the door.

"Hey, you're awake." Benny said as I opened the door only enough so he couldn't see who was all inside.

"Yeah what's goin on?"

"Oh nothing, Zoey just wanted me to come and get you to remind you about tonight." he explained. I looked at him curiously. I had no idea what he was talking about.

"A little help here." I told him since he didn't understand, by my look, that I didn't know what he was talking about.

"Umm...you're singing in the..."

"Oh yeah, I remeber that now. Sorry heck of a morning. I would invite you in, but I'm getting ready to get in the shower now anyway, so..."

"That's fine. I'll just see you later." he said as he started to walk down the hall. For some reason, I didn't want Benny to know that Logan just almost got some booty from me first thing in the morning. Well...actually the afternoon, but that's besides the point.

I closed the door and sighed.

"What's wrong with you?" Logan questioned me.

"I need a shower." I lied.

"You might as well wait because you're going to want to take one after I get through with you." he explained to me.

'Whoa' I thought to myself. "Sorry Logan, but there won't be anymore of that activity going on right now. I NEED to take a shower."

"Please tell me that you're joking! We were this close!" he exclaimed.

"I know, but I'm not in the mood anymore." I told him as I walked over to the closet to find something to wear.

"I swear I'll kill that Benny guy." Logan said irritated as he stould up. I laughed. "What! I mean it! You got me all excited, if you know what I mean, and now me and my friend have to get away from you to calm down." I laughed some more.

"I'm sorry Logan. You know one of these days, we're actually gonna get there." I told him as I grabbed some clothes.

"Yeah, one of these days." he repeated in a mocking tone.

"So is that all you care about or something because you're really taking this awfully hard!" I snapped as I looked at him with piercing eyes.

"Now you know that's not true. I love you." he added. God why did he have to be so sweet and lovable these days. "Well..."

"I love you too." I responded. We both just kind of looked at eachother with stupid grins, and I finally snapped out of it.

"My parents are flying back in town to the old house tommorrow, are you gonna join me?" he questioned me.

"I don't know if I can take your mom constantly talking, and your dad acting like I'm a piece of meat or something." I answered.

"They'll be really dissapointed becuase I already told them that you were comming." he confessed.

"Well in that case, I'd love to come!" I responded. I was lying, and he knew it.

"Why does you're ass always have to be so sarcastic?" He questoined me as he rolled his eyes.

"Isn't that why you love me so much?" I asked him back.

"That's only a small part of it." he said as he walked over and gave me a quick kiss on the lips. I kissed him back and smiled.

"Shower time." I told him as I walked into the bathroom.

When I closed the door, I leaned against it and took a deep breath. I felt a goofy smile slowy creep up on my face. I was truly in love with the boy I use to hate...Logan Reece. And I knew, that he was the same way.


	18. what just happend?

"Now if I'm not mistakin, you already took a shower after we ate, so why do you need to take another one?" I heard Logan question me through the door.

The truth was, I wasn't planing on taking another shower, I just wanted him to leave before I did the "freaky-deaky" with him! I really didn't feel like it anymore, and I knew that as soon as he looked at me with those big loving eyes, I was gone.

"Umm...I..." I didn't know what to say.

"That's what I though!" Logan said as he busted throught the door. I was still completly dressed and sitting on the toilet seet. "So you just wanted me to leave huh?" he questioned me. I didn't say anything. "Can't resist me unless I'm gone." he added. Once again my face flushed with red.

"Shut up Logan." I said as I walked past him and jumped on Zoey's bed with a big flop. I closed me eyes, and then I looked up at the ceiling and took a deep breath.

"I'll leave if you really want me to." he said as he layed on the bed in the exact same position as me.

"That...nevermind." I finished. I wanted to tell him how I felt, and I know that I'm suppose to be abe to do that, but something in me was still pissed off about him not calling, and now he wanted to get me in the sack, and I know I shouldn't think like that, but sometimes a girls mind wonders. I mean, how am I truly to know that he didn't mess with any other girls while I was gone. On top of that, I'm still leaving again, and things are never gonna be this way ever again!

"Are you okay Dana?" Logan questioned me. I guess that he could tell I was thinking.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I answered.

"Don't lie to me." he said in a sort of comforting way.

"I'm not." I lied. I know I'm horrible, but I didn't want to get into a fight with him right now.

"Yeah you are. I can see right through your little acts, and I always have been able too. That's why we're the perfect match." he told me as he brushed his arm on mine.

"I don't want to talk about it right now, okay?" I asked irratated. I just wanted him to leave me alone.

"No it's not okay! When two people are going out, they shoiuld be able to comunicate!" he said loudly as he sat up and stratled himself ontop of me. I guess he felt the urge to feel powerful.

I looked at him hatefully. "You're one to talk." was all I said, and he climbed from ontop of me and off Zoey's bed.

"Well if you still feel like that, maybe we shouldn't be together because you have to understand that I had a lot going on. I tried to explain that to you, and..." he stopped to take a breath. "...and if you think that for one second, I'm gonna constantly stay with you and try and try to make things work if you don't want it to, then you're wrong." he said as he opened the door and left.

The seriousness in his voice scared the hell out of me. He was so calm and cool about it, that part of me expected him to walk back in laughing, and the other half of me wanted to cry. What had I done?


	19. from bad to worse

I waited there to see if he would come back. I mean, he always came back. There wasn't ever a time that he hadn't come back! What was so different now? Nothing had happened! Well…at least, not anything that serious.

I got up and walked to the door. I was gonna go after him, and right when I opened the door, there was Benny, ready to knock.

"Hey." He said with that perfect smile of his.

"Hi," I said. I'm sorry to say, but my thoughts of Logan completely disappeared as soon as I saw Benny.

"Where were you about to go?" he questioned me.

"Oh, just for a walk on the beach probably." I lied. (God, I'm doing a lot of that today!)

"Do you mind if I join you?" he questioned me.

'No!' I thought to myself. "Where's Zoey?" I questioned him.

"To tell you the whole truth, I just wanted her, to make you jealous." He confessed. This completely blew my mind.

"Come in." I said as I moved from the doorway. He entered as instructed. "Okay, so please repeat what you just said to me." I said in disbelief.

"Look Dana, I told you that I'm shy, and on top of that, you have a thing with Logan, and I…well…I just didn't think that I should get in it."

"So where did the idea of Zoey come in?" I questioned him.

"I liked her and everything, but she's not you. You're just so cool, imperfect and real. Zoey is like a girl that you see in a movie. She's so perfect that she's not normal.

"I'm sorry; I'm just having a hard time because…I like you too." I confessed.

STOP! I know what you're thinking! I'm sorry, I was caught in the moment, and on top of that, Logan was really mad at me right now! Even though, I've never right out said it, you guys know that I've had a thing for Benny since the first time I say him! Give me a break. Those big brown eyes, those perfect teeth! But all in the same, his eyes aren't Logan's, and his smile doesn't get to my heart, and my knees go weak, but I don't melt into putty. Overall, I knew where my heart was.

"Really?" he questioned me. I nodded my head.

"Yeah, but I…I don't belong with you." I confessed.

"Says who?" he questioned me.

"Logan, everybody, me," I responded.

"Or is it just because everybody expects you and Logan to stay together?" he asked.

"Why is it any of your business? You just show up in the airport out of the blue, and no one knew you. How am I supposed to feel about my feelings right now? I love Logan, and then there's you!"

"Wow." He said.

"What?" I questioned him.

"You're so scared." He said with a smile on his face. That stupid smile!

"I didn't say that!"

"You didn't have too. That's why I'm different from Logan. I can see right through your little acts." He told me.

"Actually, you're not that different from him at all." I told him. I was thinking about what Logan had just said to me before.

"Please let me know in what ways, so I can change them quickly!" he exclaimed.

"Sweet, considerate…"

"Are we talking about the same guy here?" he questioned me.

"Yeah," I told him.

"I'm gonna let you think about what I said, and I'll see you tonight." He told me as he walked towards the door. He walked out, and less than 40 seconds later, there was a knock at the door.

"Hel…" I opened it and Benny kissed me. When he quit, he just looked at me. I slammed the door! I was confused, and that was scary because I actually had like it!


	20. breaking up is hard to do, or not

**Author's note:**

**Hi everybody what's going on? I just want to say thanks and that I'm sorry if you do not quite understand the "Benny thing". (Lol) I just think that I shouldn't tell what's going to happen, and I hope even though I don't tell you that you continue to read, and once again thank you!**

………………………………………………………………

"Hel…" I opened it and Benny kissed me. When he quit, he just looked at me. I slammed the door! I was confused, and that was scary because I actually had like it!

I walked over to lie down on the bed, and there was another knock at the door. I decided that I wasn't answering it this time. I didn't want anymore surprises!

"Dana, I know you're in there!" I heard Logan say from the other side of the door.

I jumped out of the bed, ran over to the door, and threw myself as together as I was gonna get.

"Hey," I said as I answered the door.

"Let me ask you a question," he began. I raised my eyebrows. "If I was to tell you that I didn't love you what would you do?" he asked.

'What in hell kind of question is that?' I asked myself. That's what I wanted to say, but I didn't quite word it like that. "What do you mean?" I asked him.

"I'm really just starting to…I don't know about us anymore. That stuff that I said earlier, I just said it because, but…but the more that I thought about it, the more I decided that it was somewhat true. I can't be with someone who doesn't understand the way that I feel. I thought that I loved you, but…" he took a deep breath and looked around the room. Right then Benny walked through the door.

"Look Dana, I'm really sorry, I didn't mean too…Oh, hey Logan." He said as he realized that Logan was in the room. "I'll just come back later then." He said as he started to walk of the room.

"No go ahead." Logan said as he looked directly at Benny.

"No that's okay." He said as he walked out.

"So…what was that about?" Logan questioned me.

"Nothing," I responded. I just wanted him to drop it.

"Obviously it wasn't about just nothing. I could tell by the way he rushed out of the room."

"Well…if you really must know…wait, why are you even worried about it?" I questioned him remembering our last conversation, and thinking about the fact that he was just about to dump me.

"What do you mean why am I worried about it? Don't you know that…." He trailed off in thought.

"You're the one that was just about to break up with me less than a minute ago, and now you're worried about my conversation with another guy." I said.

"Well technically we're still going out." He brought up.

"Says who?" I questioned him. I really didn't mean to say that. It just slipped!

"Well if that's the way you feel then…I guess it's over. Besides, you're going to go back to your precious Paris anyway, so…it's not like it should bother you anyway." He said, and then he was gone.

I must say, that this by far, is the worst morning of my life, and I still have to sing tonight. I really wasn't very happy about anything at this point, and my bed seemed like the perfect place to be. Either that or talking to…nevermind.


	21. movin on quickly

**Logan's POV**

"Who did she think she was? Breaking up with me…the nerve of that girl! And then on top of that, Benny, what was he talking about? I didn't need her anyway. I need someone that will love me for me and not keep things from me. Too bad it just couldn't be her because no matter how hard I try, I can't move on.

I walked down towards the basketball court because I can do that. I guess I was kind of hoping that some hot girl was gonna be there so I could take my mind off of Dana, but there was no one. I sat there for a good ten minutes before giving up, and I walked to the lounge.

"Little Ms. Zoey Brooks, how are you doin' today? I questioned her as I walked in the lounge.

"I'm okay, how about you Logan?" she asked.

"I've had better days." I responded as I sat down by her on one of the couches.

"Have you seen Benny today? He was supposed to meet me here ten minutes ago, but I haven't seen him yet. He didn't strike me as the type to be late." She explained.

"He always stuck me funny. I knew there was something odd about him. He had that funny look in his eyes ever since I met him…" I trailed off into thought. It was always obvious that he had some thing for Dana. I recognized the look in his eyes when he looked at her. That's unfortunate for me because it's the same look I give her, and from what I can testify to that, it makes her melt.

"Logan what are you talking about?" Zoey questioned looking at me extremely puzzled.

"Nothing, I hope he…"

"Hey I'm so sorry that I'm late, I was talking to Dana." Benny said as he walked in the lounge. Zoey shot me a look as soon as he said Dana's name. I shrugged.

"Umm…it's alright. Did you remind her about the thing tonight?" She questioned him.

"What….oh yeah….umm…look, I'm sorry to do this…I…I don't want you to be mad at me or something, but I have to go. I have…well…I'm suppose to go do something like now, so I'll just see you later." Benny said as he eased his way toward the door.

"Umm okay, I guess I'll see you later then?" she questioned him.

"Umm…yeah, sure, bye." he said as he rushed out the door.

"Okay, what was that about?" Zoey asked me.

"Do you want to go out with me to dinner sometime?" I asked her.

"What?" she questioned me. "I couldn't do that to Dana, she's one of my best friends." Zoey responded. I knew she was gonna say like that.

"Look, I might as well tell you because Dana's goin' to do it anyway, so…here goes: Dana broke up with me this afternoon and…" I trailed off again. I was doin' that a little do much today.

"Wait what? Why did she do something crazy like that?" Zoey asked confused.

"I just need something to take my mind off of Dana for a while, and I figured since we're friends you would help me out…so how's tomorrow night?" I questioned her.

"I have to talk to Dana about it first, but sure…as long as it's alright with her."


	22. say you need me

**Hi everybody, let me just take a moment to note a few things…although I don't want you to know the outcome of the whole story, Zoey and Logan will NOT and I repeat NOT end up together. Also, if Logan and Dana do not end up together at the end of this story-which I haven't decided yet-do not be discouraged because the finally story is not this sequel.**

**Thank you.**

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"Alright, so I'll pick you up at 6." He told her.

"Where are we going?" Zoey questioned me.

"To meet the parents," I told her. Don't forget that I still needed a date to see my parents. If it wasn't going to be Dana, it was going to be somebody. Zoey will do the trick for now. At least she won't be rude to them.

"Umm…what?" Zoey asked.

"My parents are coming in town, and I need someone to go with me. It's as simple as that. You know what I went through last year trying to convince them that I wasn't going to do everything that that wanted me to anymore, and I need support to see them again." I explained.

"Why don't you have Sawyer go or something. You're with him most of the time." She told me.

"I need it to be a girl. I have to impress my dad." I told her.

Zoey sighed, waited a while, and said," Sure Logan." I always got what I wanted one way or another. Except for Dana.

Zoey's phone rang.

"What's up Logan?" Sawyer asked as he walked in the lounge.

"Nothin' man, just hangin out. What are you doin later?" I asked him.

"What else, goin to Spring Fling." Sawyer told me. I had forgotten that was today. "Aren't you gonna go?" he asked me.

"Nope." I replied.

"Why not?" he asked. "Dana's gonna be there, she's singing." He told me. I saw Zoey glance up at Sawyer and me and shake her head at Sawyer. She was still on the phone.

Sawyer looked at me puzzled. What…what did I miss?" he asked me.

"Dana and I broke up." I explained.

"What? Why?" he asked.

"Let's just say it has a lot to do with that Benny guy." I whispered. I didn't want Zoey to hear me. "Let's go outside and talk." I told him as I waved bye to Zoey. She waved back, and we walked outside.

"What happened man? Benny seems pretty nice, you do know that's Lola's cousin don't you?" he asked.

"Yeah, I think that he may be too nice. He's really sweet on Dana, and she's starting to return the feelings, I think. I don't know it's really confusing."

"Maybe he does like her, but Benny wouldn't go for her when he knows that you two are together." Sawyer said. "I'm just so surprised that you broke up with her." He said.

"Hey she broke up wi…" Sawyer started shaking his head at me, and I just looked at him like he had problems, and then I continued. "Like I was saying…she broke up with me." Sawyer closed his eyes and shook his head again. "What?" I asked him.

"How can you say that I broke up with you? You're the one who gave me this whole spill about how we have to be able to trust each other, and what ever else you said. So if anything, you broke up with me." She told him.

"Not possible, you're the one that officially said it." I told her.

"Hi Dana." Zoey said as she came out of the lounge. "I have to go I'll talk to you guys later."

"Where are you going?" I asked her.

"To help Chase with his geometry. See you later." She told us.

"Yeah, don't forget about tomorrow." I told her.

Dana looked at me with a stare that I hadn't seen in a while.

"Yeah…okay." Zoey said as she left.

"Where are you two going tomorrow?" she asked me.

"To meet the parents." I told her as I started to walk off. She was about to get jealous.

"Wait, what…I…you're taking Zoey to meet you're parents?" she questioned me.

"Well…since you can't go anymore, I thought that I would invite someone else." He told me.

"How…but why Zoey?" she asked.

"Yeah, why Zoey?" Sawyer chipped in.

"Because she's not going to let me down when it hurts to most." I said.

"And this is when I leave." Sawyer said as he walked off.

"That's probably a very good idea." Dana said as she looked at me hurt. Then I saw her gaze go from me to looking past me. I turned around to see Benny.

"Why are you looking at him?" I asked her.

"Because suddenly he looks a lot more appealing than you. You know I came here because I felt really bad. I didn't want us to break up, but seeing how quickly you can move on…not to mention the fact that it's Zoey, I guess I was wrong." She said still staring at Benny.

"No…you can't flip this on me now because now I'm gonna have to be the one that feels bad while you walk away from me, and once you leave, and…" she started to walk past me. I moved in front of her. "C'mon Dana, really can we just talk or something?" I asked.

"We already have. Look, I just realized that I know a guy who would never put me through this much. I met him at an airport, and turns out he was goin to the same place as me." She told me. I almost lost it.

"Dana…I think you're loosing it right now. I truly do." I said. "You know I wouldn't ever put you through anything. C'mon…I bring you burgers in the afternoon when you wake up and still think its morning, I help you in great times of need. I know everything about you. And even when you left, I could still remember the smell of your hair that day in the locker room! Even the flavor of you lip gloss when your lips touched mine! So…if you can honestly say that you don't want me, and you don't need me, then I'm gone." I told her close to tears. How did she do this to me? I was acting like a drunken fool!

"Logan…" she began as she looked in my eyes; she was close the tears, she was crying. I could tell she was holding it back, but the just kept slipping out. She took a deep breath. "I...I don't want you, and…I...I don't want to need you…so I Guess this is goodbye."


	23. thanks to Lacy

I looked at her with a crazy look on my face. How could she do this to me? She began to walk away, and I let her. The thought of stopping her had crossed my mind, but I changed it. It was finally over between us.

I watched her as she walked over to Benny. He smiled, as any guy that was lucky enough to see, her would do. They walked off talking.

I stood there watching for a little while longer before I took off again. I couldn't watch them together. They weren't even going out, but now I knew that they actually had an option because she wasn't with me anymore.

I felt someone put there hands over my eyes. I decided it was a female.

"Guess who." The girl said.

"Umm…I'm not sure…Heather," I guessed. I didn't know.

"No, and don't ever say that again."

"I don't know then." I replied.

"I have nice legs, long red hair, green eyes…" she didn't have to say anymore, I knew who it was.

"Lacy."

She took her hands off of my eyes, and I turned around.

"You know you don't need her anyway. You're too good for her. She's not even that pretty." Lacy told me as she stared at Dana and Benny. "You deserve much better than that hoe." She continued. I didn't know whether to tell her to shut up, or say thank you. I knew that Dana wasn't a hoe, but at the same time, when you get broken up with, talking bad about the person can help sometimes.

"That's not true and you know it, but thanks for trying to make me feel better." I told her.

"You all ready know that I'm all ways ready to help you out in anyway possible." She told me as she put her hand on my shoulder and looked on my eyes.

"Thanks." I said as I kindly removed her hand.

"You should learn that I've been trying to get with you for a long time, but you've been so sprung over Ms. Cruz that no other girls exist, but I'm about ready to change that. And now that you're single, I can do just that." She told me.

"I don't think anything's going to change my mind about how I feel about Dana, but umm….I'm flattered about…"

"You've been acting like such a pussy since Dana. Go back to the way you were!" she yelled.

I started to think. "I have to go." I told her.

I walked down to the beach and strolled along the shoreline. The more I thought about Lacy calling me a pussy, the more I started to believe it. How was it that I was suddenly strung out over one girl when there was plenty of other girls willing to follow my every command? It just wasn't right, and I was getting ready to change things drastically.


	24. a temporary trance

I walked down to the beach and strolled along the shoreline

I walked down to the beach and strolled along the shoreline. The more I thought about Lacy calling me a pussy, the more I started to believe it. How was it that I was suddenly strung out over one girl when there were plenty of other girls willing to follow my every command? It just wasn't right, and I was getting ready to change things drastically.

I called Lacy, and told her to meet me down at the beach. I wanted her. I needed her. She wanted me just as bad, so why should I make her wait any longer? Dana sure wasn't waiting to move on. Dana was even gonna hurt one of her best friends just so Dana could get what she wanted.

Lacy strolled up the beach about ten minutes later. Long legs, nice tan, her beautiful red locks hung all the way down her back perfectly. She smiled as she saw me. "Hi." She said as he neared me. She wrapped her arms around my neck and gave me a kiss. I smirked at her. I was back in business.

"So, what would you like to do today? I'm all yours." I told her.

"I want to do anything that you would like me to do."

That was the most suggestive sentence that I have ever heard in my life. I know what I wanted. My male urges were advising me to let her do it too, but then something caught my eye in the distance: Benny and Dana. Damn. Just in time to screw with my head. They weren't doing anything. They weren't holding hands or kissing. They were just walking, but then, they sat. They sat down in _our _spot. Me and Dana's spot! I wanted to kick his ass. I don't' think she even noticed me and Lacy standing here. I could see Dana's hair blow in the wind, and her tanned legs gleam against the sun and water.

"Babe…" I heard. It was Lacy. I looked at her. "Just ignore her. She's not any body. You can do better. You can have all of me that you want to have." She told me.

I was listening to Lacy, but I was still watching Dana intensely. She put her head on his shoulder, and he wrapped his arm around her. That was it! I was gonna really kick his ass! He was totally using her; he was trying to steal her from me while she needed a rebound. Who does that!? I can't stand this guy. Lola needs to talk to her cousin. He's a coward! UGH!

"Maybe we should talk later." Lacy said as she started to walk away from me. Dana finally caught me staring at her, and I could tell that she got a little freaked out. She didn't look away though. I didn't know what I should do. I grabbed Lacy's hand as she tried to walk away from me. I pulled her close and kissed her while Dana was watching me. I kissed her long and serious. It was defiantly not the most passionate kiss that I have ever had, but it wasn't half bad. It's not Lacy's fault, she just has a lot to compete with. On top of that, I don't love her. She's just a very sexy seductive woman.

I ended the kiss, and I could see Dana. She got up and left with her arm wrapped around Benny's. I was driving her away from me, but in the moment, I didn't care. I just wanted to get her back. She was making me feel crummy, and I didn't like that feeling at all. It was fair. Lacy tugged on the front of my shirt.

"I want more, daddy." She said. I picked her up, and I could feel her legs wrap around my waist. We started to kiss, and I moved down to her neck, to her arm, back to her neck, to her chest, and then I just stopped. I put her down. If this was gonna happen, it defiantly was not gonna happen by me and Dana's spot on the beach. I would never look at the spot the same way again.

"My room?" she asked.

"Sure," I responded.

I walked with Lacy back to the girls' dorm. We went up to room 310, and no one was there. "I have to use the rest room. Feel free to do what ever until I get back." She said as she went into the bathroom. I knew she didn't' really have to go. She was just getting ready.

I decided to get onto the computer. She was on.

**additudealert: **What is your problem?

**uknowuwantme: **What r u talking about?

**additudealert:** u know exactly wat I am talking about! Why would u kiss her right in front of me?

**uknowuwantme:** Did it bother u or something?

**additudealert:** no

**uknowuwantme:** then why r u so worried about it if u don't care?

She didn't say anything for a long time. Matter of fact, I thought she was about to log off or something, but just the second I was about to get off, she replied.

**additudealert:** Logan…u know I care.

I wasn't sure what to say. I started to type something, but I erased it.

**uknowuwantme:** This fight that we r having is dumb. I miss u.  I love u.

**additudealert has signed off.**

I hit my fist on the table. She was destroying me with no effort, and I couldn't stand it. How could she do this to me with out caring. "Logan." I heard in a whispered voice behind me. I turned around to see Lacy in a silky red bra and panties. 'Wow" I thought to myself. She was hot. She laid down on the bed, and motioned for me to come over. I did as commanded. I was in a temporary trance.


	25. kiss me

I walked out of Lacy's room around five. Everything just happened so fast. I made a huge mistake, and I knew it. I didn't care though. I wanted Dana to feel what I was feeling. She was just gonna go off with that stupid Benny guy that she hasn't even known a full three days, and she was gonna ditch me for him. What a bitch. 'I don't mean that' I thought to myself. I hate when I have all these conflicting thoughts. She's the only person in the world that is able to do this to me. I feel, and think, and do things so much differently now all because of her. I just wish that she could see that.

Of course my chances with her are about slim to none now. Especially since I did this type of thing to her once before. We never really talked about it though. One night last year I got pissed off at Dana and I slept with this chick named Heather. She was cute, but not like Dana or Lacy. She was also Lacy's room mate. Actually, now that I think about it, she still is. Damn, that is gonna cause a little bit of drama. Oh well. What can I say? I'm a beast.

I miss her though, and I know I do. I love her. I got off the elevator to go to room 101. Me and Dana needed to talk about things. "Will you get the door?" I heard Dana yell. She must have been talking to Lola or Zoey.

"Sure," Benny said as he opened the door. I just stared at him. "Oh…hey Logan." He said awkwardly.

"Don't _hey _me." I said as I walked right passed him. "We need to talk." I told Dana. She was standing in the bathroom straightening her hair. The door was open, but she quickly closed it when she saw me.

"Logan, I don't' think you should bother her, she doesn't want to see you right now."

"Keep your California, singing, baseball playing ass out of this." I snapped. I couldn't stand that guy. He was the worse person in the world to me at this particular moment.

"Logan, don't talk to him like that." I heard Dana say from the bathroom.

"If you would just let me talk to you this whole thing would go a lot faster. You know I am not gonna leave, I am too stubborn for that. Just talk to me." I insisted. "And you should leave so we can really talk." I said too Benny.

He left on command. "Dana, I will be right down the hall if you need me, but I think I should let you two talk." He said as he walked out of the door. What a punk; I would have never left. Dana quickly swung the door open.

"What exactly would you like to talk about?" she asked. Then she continued. "I am sure it's not about Lacy because Lola told me that she saw you go up there before I talked to you on the computer. You were talking about me moving on so fast!"

"First off, I have known Lacy for a long time…defiantly a lot longer than three whole days. Second, just because I went up the Lacy's room doesn't mean anything. I still love you."

"Just like you loved me when you fucked Heather last year?" she asked me. I had nothing to say to that. We stood in silence for a while. "Logan, I can't just be there for you all the time when you are only here for me half of the time. It's obvious to me that you can't handle a long distance relationship because you never even called me while I was gone." She said. I didn't want her to bring that up anymore. "You just need some one that can fulfill your physical needs, and I can't be that person. I have to know that the person I am with loves everything about me, not just the way I look." I could not believe she was telling me this.

"Stop." I said calmly. She started to talk again. "Dana!" I yelled. She shut up. "You know that I care about you, and you know that I want more than a physical relationship with you. Don't try to pull that bull shit on me." I told her. She put her hair straightener down and looked at me. Half of her hair was straight and the other half was curly. "Yes, you are right, I did not call you, and I lost contact with you, but you didn't call me either!" I began. "You knew that I had all that stuff going on with my parents, and you knew that I was alone and it was hard for me. The more that I talked to you the more I missed you." He continued. She looked me straight in the eyes. I walked closer to her and wrapped one of my fingers around her curls. Her lip gloss was shining from the light in the bathroom. It caught my attention for a split second. I could tell that her eyes hadn't left mine. I looked back into hers. "I love you." I told her. "And you know that I do." I finished.

"If that is the case, then why were you going to break up with me this morning?" she asked me.

"To be completely honest, I was just mad and overreacting. I am sorry." I told her.

"What did you do with Lacy today?" she asked me. I was hoping that she would forget about that.

I didn't know what to do. If I lied to her, I would risk the chance of getting caught, but if I told her the truth, she wouldn't let it go.

"Nothing, I used her computer, and that was when I talked to you, Dana. I couldn't take my mind off of you." That was true. The whole time I was with Lacy today, I was pretending that it was Dana, but don't tell Lacy I said that.

"I don't know if I actually believe you." She said.

I traced Dana's jaw line with my finger tips. I caught Dana looking at my lips. I moved my fingers along her bottom lip. I knew that she wanted me to do it. I wanted to do it, but I didn't know if that would help my case as far as not just wanting the physical side with her. Her lip quivered, and I could feel her breathing getting a little bit more uneasy.

"I don't know if I should." I told her honestly. "We are still in a fight…I mean, unless you forgive me." I said.

She just looked at me. I returned the stare. Then she kissed me. I didn't do it, she did. I was still trying to think over the whole situation the she completely mauled me, but I liked it.

"Oh…I'm sorry." Benny said. He closed the door behind him. Me and Dana broke apart as she watched him walk away.


	26. just do it

"Oh…I'm sorry

"Oh…I'm sorry." Benny said. He closed the door behind him. Me and Dana broke apart as she watched him walk away.

"Damn." She said. I wish she didn't care. I backed away from her. I have to be honest; I was upset that she even cared about him. I wish she wouldn't think about him, and she would only focus on me, but I'm not sure if that's even possible.

"Maybe I should go," I said as I headed towards the door.

"No, I don't want you to leave." She told me.

"Okay…" I said as I sat down on Nicole's bottom bunk. I hit my head. Dana laughed a little bit. I laid down, and Dana came over and sat down on me. I took both of her hands in mine and ran my fingers through them: just like she used to do to me. "I never once stopped thinking about you." I confessed. She blushed. "I am sorry that I neglected you because I do realize that I have been." I continued. I watched as my fingers passed through hers. I was mezorized by the process. "I just want us to be back together." I added. Dana was silent, but she was doing the same as me. She was watching our hands.

Zoey walked through the door. "Oh jeez." She said. "You two confuse me." She said as she walked back out of the room. I laughed. 'We confuse me too.' I thought.

"Logan, are things going to be the same when I got back?" Dana asked me. "I love you, but I can't be in Paris holding back for some one who…" she stopped. "Never mind," she finished.

"Don't go back." I told her. "Dana, I'm not gonna lie to you, I don't know how I will be once you leave again. Can't you at least come back for the summer?" I asked.

"Well, I'm sure that I can, but that is kind of besides the point. What about next year when I'm in school again?" she questioned.

"The more I see you the better things will be." I told her. She rolled her eyes. I hadn't seen that in a while at least towards me.

"So basically you are telling me that there are no guarantees." She said.

"I'm telling you that I want to be with you, but it's so hard for me to never be able to hold you…" I said as I put hands on her waist. "…or kiss you…" I continued as I sat up and kissed her softly on the lips. "…or see your eyes light up when I come in the room…" she smiled. "…see you blush when I tell you how much I love you…" she was falling in love with me all over again. She started to blush. Her eyes were watching me intently. "I want to be around you all the time, and when I can't, it hurts…a lot." I looked her straight in the eye. If I wasn't mistaken, it felt like my eyes were watering, but I refused to cry. That was not how I got down. I knew that I had missed her, but damn.

Dana wrapped her arms around my shoulders and hugged me. She didn't say anything, but she didn't have to, we were back together. We stayed like that for a while, but of course all good things must come to an end.

I told Dana I had to go because it was starting to get kind of late, but we made plans to go grab dinner the next night. As I opened the door, Zoey barged through the door.

"Where were you!?" she questioned Dana furiously.

"What are you talking about?" Dana asked. "I was here with Logan, you came in a while ago, I know you didn't' forget where I was. It was only about an hour and a half ago." She added.

"You were suppose to sing tonight." Zoey told her. "I was calling you and calling you." She continued. "I called your phone too, Logan." She said. We both looked at our phones instantly.

Sure enough, we both had missed calls.

"Sorry Zoe." Dana said. "It was an accident."

"You made me look stupid in front of everyone. I told everybody you would be there." She said.

"I'm sorry, I lost track of time. Actually, I kind of forgot altogether, and my phone was on silent." She continued.

"So was mine," I chimed in.

"Have you seen Benny anytime today?" she asked.

"Uh…no," Dana lied. Wow…she lied with very little effort.

"Okay, well if either one of you tell him, will you let him know that I was wanting to go out to dinner sometime."

"Alright," I said. Zoey left.

"Damn it!" Dana said as she sat back down. This time she sat on Zoey's bed. She laid on her back and put her hand on her head. I jumped ontop of her. I couldn't resist.

"Are you alright?" I asked as I straddled her.

"Yeah, I just don't like to let people down, and Zoey has a rep for being perfect, so she's not the person to be letting down. I wish I didn't maker her look bad." She said.

"Don't beat yourself up about that. I said as my hand ran up and down her outer thigh. "She shouldn't have expected you to sing anyways…she didn't even give you any notice." I said.

"Yeah, that is true. I wasn't really comfortable with that side of things, but still…" she drifted off into thought.

"My male hormones were starting to take control, and I could tell. I traist the top of her shorts with my fingers, and I ran them up her stomach. She mad a sexy moaning noise, and I just wanted to help her strip right then. I kissed her. No offense, but I have to admit that I suddenly did not care about her problems with Zoey. I had no intensions of stopping unless someone dragged me out of the room…or if Dana stopped it, but I knew that wasn't gonna happen this time. She was as ready as me. I could tell because she was getting wet through her shorts.

We continued kissing for a while, and I moved down to her neck. It was hot in this damn room. I took off my shirt and helped her do the same. I traced her bra with my fingers, and she watched me do so. "What are you doing?" she asked me.

"Decided how long I am gonna be able to wait until I take this off too." I told her honestly. That is exactly what I was thinking. Her legs tightened around me. "Or maybe these will go first." I said as I unbuttoned the button on her shorts. My fingers wanted to play around for a while. I started to move hands down that way, but she grabbed my hand. "What?" I asked.

"What if someone comes in the room?" she asked.

"Lock the door or something. I don't' really care, but I need you now." I told her honestly. She had to know that was the truth. I was hard, and I had no intentions on hiding that from her.

"Just do it." She told me.

My fingers went into their place. Dana moaned and groaned: pleasing sounds that made me want to do more, but I wasn't sure if she wanted to. Well…by the noises that she was making, I thought she wanted more, but she had these little things called mood swings. I kissed her deeply as my fingers played around. I nibbled on her ear, she liked it. "Can I do more?" I asked her.

She bit her bottom lip and nodded.


	27. Oh Zoey

I woke up and she was still in my arms

I woke up and she was still in my arms. I was still in the girl dorms. Damn. I was still in Zoey' s bed. Double damn. I guess if I ever wanted to get caught, this was the way to do it. I had the girl that I loved in my arms. I waited for my eyes to adjust to the darkness, and I could see that Lola was in her bed and Nicole was in hers. Zoey was camped out on the floor. They were nice, they didn't' wake us up. If I were Zoey, I would want my bed. I owed them later.

It was 4 in the morning. I looked at Dana sleeping. The part of her hair that was once strait had curled back up. She was beautiful. I tucked some of her hair behind her hair and kissed her cheek. She shifted a little, but she was still asleep. I wished things could stay that way forever. I knew that couldn't. She was going to be leaving me.

"Logan, we need to talk." I heard from behind me. Zoey was awake. She got up from her spot and walked out on the balcony. I quietly got up.

"What's up?" I asked her. We were both trying to be as quiet as possible, so we were whispering.

"I know what you did." She said.

"What are you talking about?"

"I am talking about Lacy." She told me. She started to get a little louder. "What are you trying to pull?" she asked. "You need to tell Dana what happened between you and Lacy," she said.

I was shocked. How could she know? She must have thought I was scum. When I think about it, it does look that way. I did have sex with Lacy and then Dana. Not to mention that it was the first time for me and Dana.

Zoey interrupted my thoughts, "Logan, for as much as you say you love Dana…"

"Zoey, it's not like I planned for that to happen." I told her."

"Yeah, Logan, but it did happen."

"What happened?" Dana asked as she joined us.

"Nothing," I quickly said. I looked at Zoey.

"Yeah nothing," Zoey added. She was trying to help me cover things up. At least for now.

"You two are hiding something." Dana said. It's time like this that I wish she wasn't so damn stubborn.

"No we aren't." I said defensively.

"What ever, I am too tired to think about this right now. I am going to the bathroom and back to sleep." She informed as she walked back inside.

Zoey waited until Dana got into the bathroom. "Logan, I am not going to cover for you forever. You need to tell her or I will. I will not let you hurt her." She said.

"I will try, but by telling her, I am only going to hurt her more." I said.

"Well…anyways, I had more that I wanted to talk to you about than just that." She said.

"Okay," I said.

"Don't you ever have sex on my bed in your lifetime again. That is disgusting!" she said. "I expect you or Dana to wash the sheets and stuff….matter of fact, was the pillow cases too." I laughed.

"Anything else?" I asked her impatiently.

"Actually yes," she said. I looked at her. "What do you know about Dana and Benny ?"


	28. don't say my name

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **

**Hey everyone thanks for reviewing! I really appriciate the nice things that you've all had to say about this story. I know I quit writing for a while, and trust me, I'm am soooo glad to be back at it. I look forward to finishing this story up and starting on the next one. Thanks so much again please keep reviewing.**

**...**

"Actually yes," she said. I looked at her. "What do you know about Dana and Benny ?"

I could feel my stomach knot up and my breathing pattern speed up. I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing came out. I closed it.

"I know they had something going on." Zoey started. "I mean, I can never get a hold of him. I'm always looking for him, and everyone always ends up telling me that he was with Dana. I'm not really sure what to do about that." Zoey was rambling now. It was more like she was talking to herself. "I know that Dana is pretty, but she doesn't even live her. At first I didn't think that they would have anything going on, I mean, how could they? She's with you, and you love her…she loves you…" Zoey stopped as if to think for a moment. "OMG, you probably don't even know that they…" she stopped.

"Okay, seriously what are you two talking about out here?" Dana asked.

"Nothing," I said quickly.

Zoey looked at me funny. Then she looked at Dana; I knew she was going to do something.

"Do you love Logan, Dana?" Dana tensed up at the question. I could tell she didn't expect it. Neither did I. I know the look on my pretty face had to be reading 'Oh Shit'.

"Yeah, of course I do, why Zoey?" The senserity in her voice was so sweet. She had a bit of a bed head right now from getting out of bed five minutes before, but no one could pull off frizzy hair better than her.

Zoey looked at the ground and then back at Dana. "He needs to tell you something right now before I do."

Was she really doing this too me? What was I suppose to do now? I was about to go into panic mode. 'maybe if I throw myself off the balcony that will postpone this confession for a while….or I could throw Zoey off and they could take me to jail…that way I will have the protection of metal bars between us when I tell her…' I thought. I was sweating.

"Tell me, Logan." Dana said with the calmest tone I ever heard her use before. She had her hands folded under her chest. "It's okay, I won't be mad." She added.

If only she knew what I was about to tell her. Then she wouldn't say "I won't be mad." Once I tell her this, I will probably be the one getting thrown off the balcony.

'I uh…." I couldn't do it. "I mean, what happened was…" Oh shit. " What I'm trying to say is…"

"Logan had sex with Lacy earlier tonight before he came over here!" Zoey said it fast and effortless. She wasted no time in ruining the only thing that I had. I looked at the floor in shame. I couldn't look at her. I heard the door close to the balcony, and I looked up. She was gone.

I looked at Zoey. I could tell I was close to tears. I never wanted to hurt Dana like that. I was the worst person in the world right now, and I knew it.

"I had to…" she started. I left. I wasn't sure if I should look for Dana, but I knew where I was going because I didn't want anyone to see me cry, and I knew I wasn't going to be able to hold out on it for much longer. She was gone for good. I couldn't even be able to forgive myself for this. Dana always wanted our first time to be special. I was scum.

I walked outside. The fresh air felt better down here than on that stuffy balcony with Zoey. What a bitch! I made my way to the beach. I was hoping and praying that she wouldn't be there. I wasn't ready to face her yet. I wasn't ready at all.

She was there though. Why wouldn't she be? I started to turn the other way. I didn't want to see her. I didn't want to see how much I hurt her, but something told me to go anyway, so I did.

I walked slowly. I had too because I was afraid that she might throw a sharp object at me. I deserved it. She didn't look up at me. I was only four feet away, and she said, "I will never be able to trust you after this." I sat down. (Remember I was four feet away.) She scooted further from me. I bit my bottom lip and rolled my eyes. I watched the water. I was hoping that I wouldn't start to cry. I couldn't cry.

"Maybe, this was a sign. I mean, you wanted to end things anyway, and I…"

I looked at her, and she stopped talking. I could feel it fall, but I was trying hard to take it back. I didn't want her to forgive me. That would be like her taking pitty on me. She was tearing up too. _Damn me._ I wanted to say sorry, but what would it mean? What good would it do? I crossed the line. I knew I did.

"I'm just gonna go back to Paris, and everything will be fine. This never happened." She was talking to herself now. She was crying now. "This never happened." She repeated. I saw her dig her hands in the sand. "I feel…wrong." Her voice was changing. This ment that the fase she was in was changing. She was getting to the angry fase. The one I was scared of. "How could you do that to me, Logan?" she was crying and yelling all at the same time. "You said you loved me, and our first time is after you had a quickie with another girl!"

Dana stood up, walked towards me, and slapped me. It seemed like it was all in one motion. "I trusted you!" she continued. I just sat there quietly as tears slipped out of my eyes. "You just used me! You were waiting until I gave it up to you! You didn't even care that it was me. It could have been anyone in this whole damn place!"

"That's not true, Dana and you know it!" I managed to choke out. She stopped at started crying. The sad fase was kicking in. She sat down close to me and continued crying. I tried to wrap my arm around her but she pushed me away.

"Don't touch me!" she yelled. "Don't ever touch me again." She sobbed.

I ran my hands on my head. My hands were trembling. I couldn't loose her! I had lost everything else that was important to me, but I could not loose her.

"Dana I…"

"Don't talk to me either." She said a bit more calm, but it had the same affect on me as her previous words. "You will not be a part of my life anymore because you used me like a toy. I am more than that." She said as she stood up again. "Don't say another word to me. Don't even say my name until I am gone. We're done, and I don't love you."

She was gone just like that. She left me there to cry for the rest of the night.


	29. Stupid Boy

I refused to get up from bed, and it had been three days.. My eyes were sore from crying, my stomach was inside my throat, and I was paralyzed. It wasn't a good feeling. I deserved it though. I blew it. I wish I had a good enough reason to do what I did; I wish there was some way to justify it, but there wasn't anything to help me. All I could do was face up to what I had done and admit it was wrong. I was wrong.

Chase and Michael had run off with Quinn somewhere. I couldn't help but be a little curious on what it was they were working on. Chase had been on edge ever since they started working on whatever it was. Brandon was here, but he was silently reading something. I'm pretty sure he could tell that I didn't want to talk because he hasn't said a word.

I turned over onto my stomach and put my head in my pillow. "UGH…" That was the only thing that came out. I'm sure I probably didn't smell exactly fresh at this point, and I really wanted to tell Zoey off bad. She was wrong for her part in this. If it wasn't for her, Dana never would have found out! "UGH…." I said again.

"Umm…are you okay?" Brandon finally asked.

"What do you think?" I asked not taking my head out of my pillow. He didn't say anything else until he finally left. The silence probably wasn't his cup of tea.

I felt my phone vibrate.

**"WE NEED TO TALK.**

**I'M A LITTLE CALMER NOW,**

**BUT MY DECISION HASN'T CHANGED.**

**MEET ME AT THE SPOT IN A FEW MINUTES."**

I hopped up quick. No shower, no hair products, this was the rawest form of me. I had to go right now to make sure there was no hope before I completely gave up.

I got there, but she wasn't there. I started to rethink my non-brushed teeth and wearing the same clothes I had on yesterday. It was too late to change anything now though. I turned around, and there she was: walking up to me. She was groomed, unlike me, but she did have circles under her eyes. I punched myself in the face mentally. She stood right in front of me and just looked at me.

I didn't want to be the first one to say anything.

"I…" we both started at the exact same time. We laughed nervously.

"Go ahead." I told her. Like I said, I did not want to go first.

"I knew that we needed to talk, but I wasn't really sure what to say." She told me honestly.

"At least you made the step for us to talk. I was scared to death of even seeing you."

She looked at the sand. Her eyes swelled up with tears; I hated seeing her like this. I punched myself again mentally.

"I didn't mean to come down here and cry again." She said as she wiped a tear away and tried to smile. "No one has ever done anything like this to me; I guess, I'm just taking it kind of hard."

I scratched my arm for a lack of anything better to do. I wanted to hug her, kiss her, apologize, cry some more, make her believe that I would never do anything like this ever again, but it wouldn't do me any good.

"If I ask you a question will you be honest with me?" I asked.

"Sure," she said.

"Is umm…do we…will we ever be back together?"

She glared at me, but her eyes didn't take to long to soften up once she saw my face.

"You look kind of rough, Logan." She told me.

I just shrugged a little. She had ignored my question.

"I didn't mean it when I said I don't love you." She told me. That made me a feel a lot better inside. "Just because you did this it doesn't mean that I can stop loving you so quick, but it takes more than just love to make a relationship work. It takes a lot of trust and respect, and at the moment, I don't' have those two things for you." She told me. I could believe that. Why would she trust me?

"Yeah, I understand." I said as I started to walk away.

"Come here," she said with a smile in her voice as she grabbed my hand. I looked her in the eyes. "Logan, you have a lot going on right now, and I know that Benny thing hurt your feelings, but you can't just give up on us and sleep with another girl every single time we get into a fight. It's not gonna work out if you do that, and you already know that. How am I supposed to know you won't do this anymore because this is the second time..."

"I know I'm wrong for this. I'm sorry." I said. My eyes where watering again. Dana pulled my by the back on my neck into her shoulder, and I started to cry. I couldn't believe that I was crying. Not that I'm embarrassed…it's just not my style. I guess this is what separated her from any other person.

I didn't anticipate on crying, but it was over-due. I never cry. I didn't cry when my mom and dad left me here. I didn't even cry when Dana left. (Although I got close) I don't like to be weak, but it all needed to come out.

Dana pulled me even closer to her, and I dug my head as far into her shoulder as I could. She ran her other hand up and down my back. How was she the one taking care of me when I was the one that hurt her? I guess, hurting her hurt me just as much as her. I felt her kiss my arm. I couldn't tell for sure, but I thought she was crying a little too. I could feel the waves crash on our feet, and I could smell her hair.

"I'm so sorry." I said between sobs. "I was wrong. I…"

"Shhh…" she commanded as she ran her fingers through my hair. I just kept crying. "You're just a stupid boy." she said. I smiled for some stupid reason at this comment. I was a stupid boy, but I needed to become better than that.


	30. and the lights went out

Dana had made it clear to me that we're not back together yet. She was nice to me and everything; she even agreed to come with me to my parents and act like everything was fine between the two of us, but we were not together. I was still grateful for her willingness to get along with me. I will also admit that I am currently a whipped puppy. Anything she says goes because I want to be with her so bad I will do anything.

I was on my way to pick Dana up, so we could head to meet my mom and dad at the house. I had on a gray suit with pink pin stripes. I had on a pink, silk undershirt and tie. I walked to the room, and I was about to knock when I heard Dana talking to someone.

"Dana, you know I think this is a bad idea. After what he did to you..."

Dana interrupted him. "I know what you think, but I have to. It's the least I can do for him."

"You don't owe that jackass anything."

"Benny…" she trailed off. I stepped away from the door for a minute, and then I resumed listening.

"Why do you put yourself through this? I know you haven't known me for that long, and I guess you love him, but…" he paused for a minute. She must have been looking at him with her big brown eyes. "…But I don't want to see you get hurt. If you go with him tonight, you will end up back together with him, and…."

"Are you sure you are trying to protect me, or are you just wanting me to stay single so you have a chance?" Dana asked Benny. She had a bitter tone to her voice.

"Dana, I would never sacrifice your happiness for myself." He said. "Do I think you should be with Logan? No….but I will continue to let you be with him if that's what will make you happy."

I couldn't believe all of this shit I was listening to.

"Benny, you know this is just a hard place for me to be in right now. I still love Logan." I smiled to myself when I heard her say that. "He doesn't always make the right choices, but no one does. Everybody makes mistakes sometimes." I shook my head involuntarily.

"Everyone does make mistakes, but not everyone makes the mistake of cheating on a girlfriend that is as precious as you. Dana, you are beautiful, smart, athletic, and you have a heart of gold. You can do better." He told her. I could feel my fists starting to clench.

"And by better you mean you?" she asked him.

"Well…it doesn't have to be me, but…I think I could do a better job of treating you the way you deserve than he does." I heard the door knob turn, and one second later it was opening to reveal Benny. I tried my hardest not to look him in the eye. He wasn't a good guy. I couldn't stand him. Rage was just building inside of me the longer I stood there. I couldn't hold it anymore. I threw a punch at him with my right arm. I hit him right in his cheek. Benny flinched a little, and he acted like he was gonna swing back at me, but Dana ran over and stood in between both of us.

"Stop!" she yelled as she held up a hand towards each of us. Benny walked around the two of us. I just let him go. "Logan, why did you have to do that?" she asked me.

"Are you really asking me that question? I sat here and listened to him tell you how bad I was for you, and that he should be the one dating you."

"He never said that he should be dating me." She defended.

"Maybe not in those exact words, but the intention was there. Why are you always defending him?" I asked her. "I'm starting to think that you do really like him more than me." I said. I was just talking.

"You shouldn't let Benny get to you like that. If you were in his position, you would be saying the exact same thing. No offense, but from his point of view, you do look like a bad boyfriend." She said. I stood there and thought about this for a moment.

"Okay, maybe you're right about that, but you could defend me a little the same way you do for him. I mean, I feel like I at least deserve that much."

"Why would I defend you from the truth? You did do me dirty." She told me. She was right.

"I heard you tell him that you're still in love with me." I brought up.

Dana looked at the floor. "I can't help it."

"Look, for your sake, you don't _have _to go with me tonight. I can just go by myself and…"

"I'm not going to do that to you. Your dad would die." She said.

"I know, but…"

Dana put her finger over my mouth, so I would be quiet. "No buts…I am going." The corners of my mouth crept up into a smile around her finger. She started to smile, but she turned away and walked back into the room. She didn't want to smile around me.

Dana had on a silky pink halter top on with denim jeans and a pair of silver heels. She looked cute. Her hair was curly and all but one curl was contained in a clip. I looked at her and smiled. She couldn't see me because she was busy putting on the last touch of lip gloss in the bathroom. She put her lip glass in her back pocket and looked at me.

"Is something on my face?" she asked me.

I said nothing.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

I couldn't snap out of my dumbfounded trance. She looked so beautiful. I wanted to kiss her, but I knew I couldn't. Dana started to look worried. "Are you okay?" she asked.

I still said nothing. I felt so bad about what I had done. Benny was right about me. I didn't deserve her. He was better than me.

"Are you sure you want to go?" she asked me as she walked over and put her hand on my head like she was checking for a temperature.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I told her as I walked out of the door. She followed me silently. I guess she didn't have anything to say to me. I wouldn't either if I were her.

We walked to the usual limo. Dana wasn't near as impressed this time as she had been the first time. I bet she would have been more exited if we weren't about to go and pretend. Square one is were Dana said we were, and no I believed her because that's exactly what it felt like at this point. I opened the door for Dana instead of having the limo driver do it. I was trying to score points any way that I could. I crawled in after her. Everything that Benny had said kept playing through my head. The more I thought about it, the more I wanted to give up. Even though she told him she still loved me, he had a chance because I was stupid and there was no guarantee that I would ever be able to change.

"What are you thinking about?" Dana asked.

"Benny," I told her honestly. The car started to move.

"Stop dwelling on that."

"I can't help it! You met him how long ago, and you're gonna end up with him and not me." Usually I don't feel this insecure, but I couldn't help it.

"You don't have a lot of faith in me which I find odd considering I am the one who always forgives you."

"He's better for you than me…just like he said." I began. "He would probably never do anything even close to what I did….I"

"That might be true and it might not, but I don't love him, Logan." She told me. I put my hand on hers as we stared each other in the eye. She moved her hand out of mine. I wish she would just make up her mind if she wanted me instead of keeping me on a string.

"Why can't you just let me know if you want me back or not?" I questioned.

"It's not that simple. I can't just forgive you right away for everything you do, or you will keep trying to get away with more and more." I bit my lip. "I am sorry, Logan, it's just as hard for me as you because I want to hold you all the time."

"Obviously not that bad…I would give anything on this planet to grab you in my arms right now and kiss you…even the smallest little kiss would work, but I know you will pull away from me, and that will only hurt me more. I hate things being this way." I finished.

Dana looked at the wine glasses in the back of the limo and then back at me. It only took a second before she was looking past me and out the window. I sighed. there was no more I could say; she didn't care. Suddenly the limo driver slammed on his brakes and there was a hard crash of something to my left. Dana's whole body came crashing into me. The back of my head hit the window. Dana looked at me with wide eyes. The lights went out.

**...**

**Please review and let me know what you thought about this chapter, and for my entertainment, it would be nice if you tried to predict what's going to happen next. Who knows, if it's a really good idea, I might even change the direction that I was going to go in for the next chapter.**

**THANKS!!**


	31. waking up in surprise

I could hear a loud beeping, but I didn't want to open my eyes. I was in a hospital. I could tell. Someone was holding my hand. It was her. I could tell that too. I didn't have to open to my eyes to know. I shifted my body. No one seemed to notice because no one said anything. I started to wonder how long I had been out. I peeked one of my eyes open. Sure enough it was hospital, but the girl holding my hand wasn't who I thought. Dana wasn't there.

Zoey's eyes grew wide as she watched me look at her through my squinted eyes. I looked at our jointed hands. She let go of my hand as soon as I did. I wanted to say something, but I wasn't exactly sure what I should say in this situation. The last thing I could remember about Zoey was: wanting to make her the first girl I ever punched in the face. Now she was by my hospital bed-side instead of the girl I love. I opened my mouth to talk, but I didn't say anything. I changed my mind at the last second.

"I hope you don't mind…" Zoey started. "I mean, I'm not trying to make you…" she stopped. I could see in her face; she was trying to figure out what to say.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her. I was trying hard not to sound too angry. I was just confused.

"To be honest, I'm not really sure." She said. "I heard you had gotten hurt, and I…"

"Where's Dana?"

"Umm…" Zoey was hesitating at the question.

"What?" I asked.

"Dana is…well…"

"Just answer the question." I told her. I was trying very hard not to sound irritated, but I was starting to freak out because she was having such a hard time telling me what was up.

"Dana is down the hall." She finally told me.

"Oh...well, will you go get her and tell her I'm awake?" I asked Zoey. She closed her eyes. When she opened them, there were tears in her eyes.

"Logan, Dana's not awake."

It took me a minute to process what she was telling me. "How long have we been here?" I asked.

"Two days," she told me.

The news Zoey told me had just changed everything. How could Dana be out too? She was looking right at me when I blanked out. I thought for sure that she would be okay. She had to be okay! I could feel myself starting to panic, so I started thinking and trying to calm myself down. 'Okay, I came out of this so fast, she should be fine. Why would she be any different?'

"Have the doctor's said anything?" I asked her.

"They said…" Zoey started crying, and she grabbed my hand again. I wasn't quite sure how to react. I didn't want to pull my hand away while Zoey was crying. That would just be mean of me.

"Dana woke up!" Benny said as he came running into the room. Why was he even in her room? Why was Zoey in mine? What in the hell was going on? I took my hand from Zoey's and started to get up.

"Whoa, Logan, you can't get up." Zoey told me as she put her hand on my chest. I listened to her.

"Did she ask about me?" I asked Benny.

Benny sighed. "Yeah," he said. I ignored the tone of his voice. That was all that mattered to me. To know Dana was okay, and to know that she was wondering about me. Dana came in the room. She had on a hospital gown. I laughed on the inside.

"Hey," she said.

"Dana, you shouldn't be up." Zoey said to Dana as she walked towards her to give her a hug. They hugged, but she continued to look at me. Her eyes were lighting up. Benny walked out.

"The nurse told me I could come over here." She announced. Zoey quickly followed Benny's example. Dana walked over to me. She had some cuts a bruise on her face, but other than that she seemed fine. She rubbed the back of her hand along my cheek. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "I'm so glad you're okay." She said.

"I woke up and Zoey started to tell me what happened to you and…" I stopped. I didn't know what to say. At that moment I thought about my parents. Where they even there? They had to be…why wouldn't they be? Even though we're not always on the best of terms, I am still there son, but knowing them, they were probably out on a tropical cruise somewhere, and they didn't even care about what had happened. Dana cared though, and that's what really mattered.

Dana's hand started to shake, and I suddenly realized the bruise that was on her hand. "Are you alright?" I asked her. She shook her head, but half a second after she started to shake her head, she passed out. I yelled for a doctor or nurse to come. Benny got their first. I saw him take off somewhere and a couple seconds later, there was a doctor carrying Dana away from my bed-side.


End file.
